Luz de Luciernagas
by zoniiNara
Summary: Ayer tuve un sueño... Tu y yo teniamos 9 años otra vez... estabamos en esa colina viendo las luciernagas del cielo.Y esta vez decirte con palabras lo que exprese con aquel beso...SASUNARU/Shounen-ai "Apesar de la distancia ellos se recuerdan" *COMPLETADO*
1. Chapter 1

_Mi primer SASUNARU._

_**Ningún personaje me pertenece son propiedad de Mashashi Kishimoto.**_

Letra normal: Narración por parte del narrador.

_Letra cursiva: Narración por parte de un personaje._

* * *

_La vida continua a cada día, a cada hora, a cada minuto a cada segundo… y aun no logro deshacerme de este hormigueo en mi estomago cada que pienso en ti, de este nudo en la garganta que se me forma cada que recuerdo el ayer junto a ti…_

_Odio que tu me hicieras sentir esto, odio al tiempo, al destino, a la distancia que nos alejaron de estar juntos… Mi vida es vacía en cierta manera, solo cuando pienso en ti y recuerdo el ayer, no parece tan vacía… desde la ultima vez que nos vimos perdí toda esperanza…_

_Increíble que ya halla pasado tantos años… increíble que aun te espero. Vivo buscando tu silueta junto a la mía, esperando verte aparecer, en ningún lugar… y en todos a la vez_

------------------------------------

-Y que te parece…- comentaba una mujer de cabello largo y rojizo.

-No lo se Kushina… no crees que es muy grande solo para nosotros tres…- respondió un hombre rubio, viendo aquella enorme casa, color verde olivo.

-Claro que no…- la mujer comenzó a caminar en el enorme jardín que adornaba aquella casa.- es perfecta, además Naruto tendrá mucho espacio para jugar, correr brincar…- comentaba animadamente la mujer.

-Hablando de Naruto… ¿Dónde esta?- interrogo el hombre mirando a su alrededor.

-Como es posible que no puedas saber donde esta tu propio hijo Minato…- la mujer comenzó a andar a su esposo- Solo te pedí que lo tomaras de la mano…

-Lo se, lo se, pero es que no me di cuenta a que hora me soltó…- se defendía nervioso el rubio.- sabes como es de hiperactivo…

-Pues mas vale que lo encuentres…voy al patio de ataras, tu buscalo por allá…- la mujer señalo a uno de los costados, donde se veía un pequeño lago.- no valla a ser que se ahogue en aquel lago… anda corre Minato, ve a buscar a tu hijo.

Minato comenzó a caminar en la dirección indicada de su mujer, comenzándose acercar a aquel lago, donde había un pequeño muelle donde justo estaba sentado un rubio, de cabellos alborotados igual a Minato. Sonrió al ver a aquel niño hiperactivo tan tranquilo, algo raro en el, pues siempre estaba corriendo, brincando, gritando.

La familia Uzumaki siempre se mudaba con frecuencia debido al trabajo que tenia Minato, era arquitecto su lugar de residencia estaba en Tokio pero siempre se la pasaban viajando a diferentes lugares donde mandaban a Minato a supervisar nuevas obras, Kushina desde que se casaron siempre iba con el y al haber nacido Naruto había decidido en quedarse en un solo lugar mientras el viajaba pero Minato quería a su familia siempre cercas y había veces en que sus trabajos duraban por mas de 2 años.

Minato estaba por acercarse mas al rubio cuando vio a otro pequeño niño del otro lado del lago, al parecer era de la edad de su hijo Naruto, pero el era de piel blanca como la leche y cabello negro.

Aquel pequeño, miro con el ceño fruncido del otro lado del lago al rubio sentado en su muelle, bueno no es que ese muelle fuera propiedad de su familia, pero el desde que tenia memoria era el único que siempre iba ahí, y el único que se sentaba ahí. El pequeño comenzó a caminar en dirección al muelle con una pequeña caja en una de sus manos y en la otra una caña de pescar.

El pelinegro se acerco hasta a aquel muelle y se colocó junto al rubio, quien al momento de notar su presencia volteo a verlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- interrogo el pelinegro.

-No es obvio… estoy viendo el lago…- comento un tanto enfadado el rubio debido al tono usado por el otro.

-Ya lo se dobe, me refiero porque estas tu aquí, nadie viene a este lugar.

-En primera no me digas dobe, teme… y en segunda nos acabamos de mudar a aquella casa…- el rubio señalo la casa verde olivo.- y por eso vine a ver el lago…

-¿Vivirás en esa casa?- pregunto un tanto ingenuo el pelinegro.

-Si… ¿Por qué?, acaso también te molesta eso.

-Me da igual…- el pelinegro coloco la caja y la caña en el suelo y se sentó a un lado del rubio, con sus pies colgando de aquel muelle- es solo que… bueno nadie nunca ah vivido ahí, al menos no que yo recuerde.- el pelinegro saco un pequeño frasco de su caja llena de gusanos.

-Pues ahora mi familia y yo viviremos ahí…- digo el rubio atento a lo que hacia el pelinegro.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- interrogo el pelinegro, colocando un gusano como carnada en el anzuelo.

-Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto…- respondió el rubio con una ceja arqueada.

-pues fue un placer conocerte Uzumaki Naruto… es una lastima que ya no estarás vivo para mañana.- comento burlonamente el pelinegro lanzando el anzuelo al lago.

-¿Qué?... pero que tonterías dices- decía alterado Naruto.

-En esa casa ahí fantasmas que se encargan de matar a la gente que intenta habitarla- el pelinegro miraba atento el lugar donde el anzuelo estaba.

-Cla… cla… claro que no…- el rubio comenzó a sentir miedo.- estas mintiendo

-Me da igual si me crees o no- el pequeño se encogió de hombros.- como te dije yo no recuerdo que alguien allá vivido ahí, pero mi hermano mayor me contó que por alguna extraña razón, los que habitaban esa casona amanecía muertos al día siguiente.

El pelinegro noto el cambio de color de un bronceado a un pálido al comentarle de fantasmas que matan a las personas, el ver su rostro de susto, le dio tanta gracia, que decidió continuar con el cuento.

-Pues no te creo…- el rubio se cruzo de brazos- Tu hermano es un mentiroso…

-Mi hermano no es un mentiroso…- respondió tajantemente el pelinegro.- lo comprobaras esta noche…

-NARUTO- se escucho un grito, de tras de ellos, donde estaba su madre le llamaba.- AHÍ QUE DESEMPACAR CARIÑO.

-YA VOY- respondió Naruto levantándose de aquel muelle.

-¿Es tu mama…?- pregunto una vez mas el pelinegro.

-Si, ella es mi mama y el de a lado es mi padre…- miraba Naruto al otro.

-No es necesario que me digas que es tu padre dobe, lo se porque son idénticos… tu mama es muy bonita.

-Si es muy bonita- sonrió Naruto- Oye me llamaste dobe otra vez- esta vez frunció el ceño- ya te dije que mi nombre es Naruto.- el rubio solo vio al otro encogerse de hombros.- tu ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke…- respondió el pelinegro sin ver al rubio.- Yo vivo en la casa blanca que se ve allá- señalo Sasuke al frente- bueno de echo es la única casa que se ve.

-Si, este lugar esta muy desabitado- dijo Naruto viendo a su alrededor pues eran contadas las casas que se veían y estaban muy separadas unas de otras.- Bueno me voy.

-No te resistas, entre más rápida sea tu muerte mejor.- aconsejo el pelinegro.

-Cállate Teme…- respondió el rubio.

Ambos niños tenían 8 años de edad, Sasuke vivía en una casa del mismo tamaño que la que ahora residía Naruto, la familia del pelinegro estaba conformada, por sus padres y su hermano mayor llamado Itachi y el, siempre estaba solo, pues su hermano estudiaba la preparatoria, y llegaba casi de noche a casa debido a clases extracurriculares que tomaba, su padre trabaja en la policía de aquella ciudad, era el jefe de policías, y al igual que su hermano todo el día estaban fuera, los únicos en casa eran su madre y el.

En aquel lugar solo había unos cuantos niños de su edad que vivían cerca, pero con los cuales no hablaba mucho, casi todos jugaban en un pequeño parque algo lejos para Sasuke, pero era lo que menos le interesaba, el le gustaba el silencio, la pacifica zona en la que vivía en especial aquel lago, de echo el único amigo que había tenido era un niño llamado Shikamaru, que asistía a la mima escuela y salón de Sasuke, que iba a visitarlo cada tercer día para ir al lago a disfrutar de su tranquilidad.

La primera noche que Naruto paso en aquella casona, no pudo dormir, debido a todo lo que Sasuke le había contado horas antes, ante cualquier ruido se alteraba y se tapaba de pies a cabeza, cuando otra vez trataba de conciliarle sueño, un ruido mas lo alteraba, nunca buscaba el origen de los ruidos, lo único que busco esa noche y las dos siguientes fue la habitación de sus padres para dormir con ellos.

Primer día escolar para Naruto, a Kushina tal vez le hubiera costado mucho que admitieran a su hijo a mediados de aquel año escolar, pero gracias a que la hermana de Minato era la directora de aquel colegio no le fue muy difícil.

-Sasuke-kun…- decía una niña rubia de cabello corto y ojos azules- espero que vallas a mi fiesta de cumpleaños este viernes.- la pequeña que esta ruborizada le dio una invitación al pelinegro.

-Gracias…- respondió el pelinegro tomando aquella invitación.

-¿Y para mi no ahí invitación Ino?- interrogo un moreno de una coleta sujetando su cabello.

-Aunque no te la quisiera dar Shikamaru, mi padre y el tuyo son amigos así que para mi desgracia tengo que invitarte…

-No te preocupes que no iré.- respondió Shikamaru- Sasuke y yo tenemos planes…

-Pero Sasuke-kun…- Ino miro triste al pelinegro- prefieres ir a mirar nubes con el flojo de Shikamaru que ir a mi fiesta, además yo quiero que me veas con mi vestido nuevo.

-Pues…- Sasuke estaba apunto de decir algo cuando uno de los profesores los interrumpió.

-Anden niños, entren al salón- ordeno una mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojizos.

Después de que todos entraron al salón y se situaron en sus respectivos lugares, la profesora esta dispuesta a comenzar con su clase del día, pero una interrupción se presento por parte de la directora del colegio.

_Entro presentando a un nuevo alumno, todos se sorprendieron porque era imposible que alguien entrara a mitad de año escolar, una que otra niña miraban atenta al nuevo compañero de clases… pero a mi lo que me sorprendió de todo eso es que eras tu, en cuanto entraste por aquella puerta te reconocí. Después de decir tu nombre Kurenai-sensei, pidió que buscaras un asiento. El único vació se encontraba en la parte de enfrente. Yo me sentaba hasta el fondo a un lado de las ventanas que daban a las canchas, junto con Shikamaru, el y yo solíamos ser los primeros en terminar los ejercicios en clases así que para entretenernos mirábamos a las canchas donde veíamos los partidos de chicos que estaban en clase de gimnasia, o en horas libres y tres días por semana ensayar a las animadoras del nivel de secundaria._

-Bueno pueden salir al receso- anuncio Kurenai –sensei, para después acercarse a Naruto.- Porque no pides los apuntes a alguien para que te pongas al corriente.

-Así lo are gracias…- sonrió el rubio, mientras Kurenai salía del salón.

Unos cuantos alumnos salieron del salón, para ir al patio, cafetería, etc.… otros pocos permanecieron ahí dentro.

-Tal vez el año que viene…- decía Sasuke guardando su libreta en su mochila.

-Sabes que no aceptan de primaria, tienes que esperar hasta que estemos en secundaria… porque eres tan problemático, cada año audiciones para el equipo de fútbol y siempre te rechazan- comentaba aburrido Shikamaru comiendo una paleta.

-No pierdo nada con hacerlo- Sasuke comenzó a caminar entre el pasillo hasta llegar a la parte de enfrente donde Naruto estaba.- Quien diría que sigues vivo.

Naruto tubo un sobresalto ante aquella voz, pues por primera vez estaba atento tratando de entender los garabatos del chico que le había prestado sus apuntes y se llevo un sobresalto mas al ver al niño pelinegro que estaba frente a el.

-Pero si eres tu Teme- sonrió Naruto- no pensé encontrarte aquí, al menos no en el mismo salón.

-Shikamaru ¿recuerdas al niño que te platique que se mudo a la casa embrujada?- interrogo el pelinegro.

-Si…- contesto Shikamaru jugando con su paleta.- No me digas que es el.

-Así es…- respondió Sasuke, mirando a Naruto- Vamos a la cafetería.

Naruto vio como Sasuke se dirigía a la salida del salón junto con su amigo detrás de el, hasta que Sasuke se detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta.

-Acaso no piensas venir Dobe.- dijo Sasuke.

_Desde ese día un lazo nos unió, desde ese día tú, Shikamaru y yo siempre permanecíamos juntos. En realidad el lazo se hizo mas fuerte entre tu y yo a pesar de que Shikamaru era nuestro amigo, había veces en que las cosas que hacíamos le parecían problemáticas para el. Ir a jugar fútbol, ir al centro de la ciudad a dar la vuelta, ir a convenciones de comics o videojuegos, conciertos a los cuales teníamos que ir acompañados por mi hermano mayor, que era difícil de convencer pero era mejor rogarle, a estar en un concierto con tu madre, la cual aun creía que estábamos en la era hippie y llevaba su encendedor para alumbrar y corear canciones que ni siquiera conocíamos, y ganarnos las miradas de todos._

_Creo que los únicos momento que compartíamos con Shikamaru eran en la escuela e ir a lago aunque al año siguiente entro un nuevo alumno que era igual a Shikamaru, con un par de frituras y un cielo con nubes era mas que suficiente, así que cuando Chouji entro a la escuela Shikamaru se alejo un poco de nosotros._

-Tengan cuidado…- decían Kushina desde la entrada de su casa despidiendo a Naruto y a Sasuke.

-Si- gritaron en unísono el niño rubio y el pelinegro que iban manejado sus respectivas bicicletas.

-Ya me vas a decir a donde vamos- interrogo el pelinegro.

-Teme, que no recuerdas que hoy es la lluvia de estrellas.

-Si lo recuerdo Dobe… no me digas que iremos al observatorio, en ese lugar va a ver…

-Si ya se Sasuke- interrumpió el rubio.- en el observatorio va a ver mucha gente y de seguro van a estar tu club de fans, pero no vamos ahí.

-Entonces ¿Dónde?

-Ya lo veras…- Naruto pedaleo mas rápido.

Sasuke al igual que Naruto acelero el pedaleo hasta estar al nivel del rubio, comenzando a recorrer las orillas de aquella ciudad, donde solo se veía pasto y un camino estrecho de tierra el cual ellos recorrían... comenzaron a subir un pequeño sendero que los llevaba a la parte alta de una colina, que en su centro era adornado por un enorme y frondoso árbol.

-¿Qué te parece?- interrogo Naruto bajando de su bicicleta.

-Valla veo que de vez en cuando tus dos neuronas si las ocupas.

-Oye… así me agradeces que te allá alejado de tus fangirl del observatorio, y poder ver la lluvia de estrellas.

Naruto al igual que Sasuke colocaron sus bicicletas recargándolas en uno de los costados de aquel árbol, para después ir a acostarse en el pasto en la zona donde comenzaba la bajada de aquella colina, y comenzando a observar como el cielo se obscurecía.

-Sasuke…

-Hmp

-¿Porque si tienes tantas niñas tras de ti nunca has fijado en una…?

-Naruto, tengo 9 años, no se tu pero por el momento es lo que menos me interesa…

-Si bueno… pero aun así no ahí alguna que te guste.

-No, todas son ruidosas y molestas, además de que…

-Además de que ¿Qué?

-No nada olvídalo Dobe.

-Eso quiere decir que… aun no has tenido tu primer beso.

-No.

-Y nunca has pensado… ¿con quien quisieras que fuera?

-Porque tanta pregunta…- respondió exasperado y con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas Sasuke.

-No lo se, solo para hacer platica…- se encogió de hombros Naruto.

-¿Y no puedes preguntar de otro tema?

-Creo que a mi, me gustaría que fuera con…- el rubio comenzó a hablar ignorando la pregunta de su amigo.

-¿Con quien?- interrogo Sasuke ante un pequeño silencio que se formo.

-Bueno supongo que debe de ser con alguien que sea especial para mi…- ahora las mejillas de Naruto fueron las que tomaron un tono carmesí.

-Que cursi eres…

-Eso me pasa por ser sincero contigo…- Naruto después de hacer un puchero volvió a ver las estrellas- ¿No crees que Ino es bonita?

-Si es bonita, pero esta algo loca.

-Si creo que tienes razón.

Después de un rato en silencio y viendo el cielo ya oscuro completamente, comenzó el acontecimiento por los que ambos niños estaban ahí, mirar la lluvia de estrellas. Naruto se incorporo apoyándose en su mano mientras Sasuke coloco sus brazos detrás de su cabeza aun recostado en el pasto.

-Parecen Luciérnagas… ¿no crees?- acoto el rubio.

-¿Qué caen del cielo?- comento burlón.

-Nunca has visto un enjambre de luciérnagas.

-Solo una vez… cuando tenía 5 años

-Son luciérnagas del cielo- sonrió el rubio.

En cuanto acabo aquella lluvia de estrellas, ambos fueron a sentarse junto al árbol para recargarse en su tronco y así comenzar una de esas de tantas largas platicas que tenían, hasta que se quedaron dormidos en la intemperie, hasta que los primero rayos de luz los despertó y comenzaron su andar de vuelta a casa.

Se detuvieron en la intersección del camino donde Sasuke tomaba otro camino para ir a su casa.

-Hasta mañana Dobe.

-Hasta mañana- Naruto vio como Sasuke comenzaba a pedalear su bicicleta y antes que se alejara mas le hablo- Sasuke

-¿Qué sucede?- interrogo el pelinegro, deteniéndose, y viendo al rubio.

-Espero que podamos ver juntos a las Liridas, es la próxima lluvia de estrella mas cercana… dentro de 5 años- Naruto no espero respuesta del pelinegro y comenzó su pedaleo a su propia casa.

_Y ese ha sido mi sueño, desde entonces que tú y yo volvamos a ver las luciérnagas del cielo caer._

-------------------------

_**3 años después…**_

-Llegas temprano Dobe- comento Sasuke llegando a la intersección donde siempre se quedaban de ver para ir a la escuela.- eso es raro en ti, siempre tengo que esperarte por 10 o 15 minutos, ¿acaso estas enfermo?

Naruto estaba sentado a un lado del camino, al igual que su mochila y bicicleta mientras el jugaba con una vara con la que dibujaba en la tierra.

-Solo no pude dormir.- Naruto se levanto y tomo su mochila.

-¿Por qué?

-No por nada…- el semblante de Naruto era nostálgico.

-Acaso después de cuatro años viviendo en esa casa, tienes miedo a los fantasmas te maten mientras duermes- comento divertido Sasuke.

-Tal vez…- Naruto subió en su bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear- Sasuke.

-Hmp…

-Tu… tu y yo siempre vamos a ser amigos ¿verdad?- interrogo el rubio sin ver a Sasuke.

-Ya sabes la respuesta…- respondió Sasuke con un cosquilleo en su estomago.

-Pero… quiero escucharte decirlo.

-Claro Dobe, tú y yo siempre seremos amigos… ¿¡contento!?- contesto con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Si…- sonrió el rubio mirando por primera vez a Sasuke.

_Ese día permaneciste todo el camino callado, algo raro pasaba, en verdad era extraña esa situación, aunque apreciaba los momentos en silencio entre nosotros, aquel silencio era diferente, esta vez no tenias esa estupida sonrisa en tus labios. Durante todo el día escolar fue lo mismo, todas las clases permanecías callado, ausente, algo que eh de confesar me mantuvo intranquilo. Incluso a la hora del receso apenas y probaste tu tan preciado y favorito ramen, esa situación estaba sacándome de quicio quien diría que el Naruto ausente, callado me sacaría más de quicio que el hiperactivo. Justo cuando iba a preguntarte que sucedía, pues no veía ningún indicio de que quisieras decírmelo, la secretaria Shizune fue al salón diciendo que Tsunade-sama quería hablar contigo._

-Bueno el siguiente equipo es el de Naruto y Sasuke- decía Asuma-sensei desde su escritorio.

-Naruto esta con Tsunade-sama, Asuma-sensei- dijo Sasuke desde su lugar.

-Cierto, shizune me aviso que los padres de Naruto estaban aquí y por eso estaría ausente el resto del día, en ese caso mañana presentaran su exposición.- explicaba asuma- sensei yendo al pizarrón para escribir algo.

_Y exactamente así fue no asististe a las cuatro ultimas horas, tu mochila y sudadera estaban ahí en tu lugar junto al mío, pero no tu, me pregunte que fue le había echo esa esta vez, me pregunte una y otra vez, pues no estaba enterado de lo que sucedía contigo algo que me enfurecía. Por primera vez en cuatro años no sabía que pasaba contigo._

-¿Sasuke?- se sorprendió Naruto al ver al pelinegro aun en el salón, pues ya las clases habían acabo hace 30 minutos.- Pensé que te había ido.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Naruto?- interrogo el pelinegro en su butaca y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿A que te refieres?, no entiendo.

-Todo el día has estado callado, no comiste y las ultimas horas te la pasaste en la dirección con Tsunade-sama y tus padres.

-¿Cómo sabes que mis padres estuvieron aquí?

-Shizune le dijo a Asuma-sensei, y el a mi pues hoy era nuestra exposición.

-Cierto…- Naruto se sentó en la banca frente a Sasuke.- Yo… yo tengo algo que decirte- el rubio trago saliva- Mi padre le ofrecieron un puesto en Nagasaki, y nos mudaremos cuando acabe el años escolar.

-Mu… ¿mudarse?, pero y que pasara con el equipo de fútbol, entrenamos mucho para poder entrar, el año entrante.

-Yo le pedí a mis padres quedarme a vivir con tía Tsunade, pero ellos se negaron dicen que aun soy muy joven como para vivir lejos de ellos- un silencio ocupo aquel salón por unos segundos.- Lo… lo siento Sasuke.

-No tienes porque disculparte por eso.- el pelinegro se levanto de su asiento y tomo su mochila saliendo del salón dejando al rubio solo.

_**Continuara….**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2.**_

_Hay cientos de personas que odio y que quisiera lejos de mi, pero a la única persona que le eh tomado aprecio, respeto es la que se va de mi lado y me deja. Durante los últimos meses juntos evitábamos el tema de la mudanza, yo actué como si nunca me lo hubieras dicho y al parecer entendiste mi actitud y tú tampoco mencionaste nada._

_Eras mi único y mejor amigo y aun así no tuve la delicadeza de decirte que te extrañaría, de desearte suerte… De echo algo dentro de mi te odio el día en el que te marchaste, porque me dejabas solo, me dolía saber que te ibas a otra ciudad bastante lejana, pero tampoco vi que tal vez te dolía mas a ti que a mi._

En el patio principal de la escuela primaria, había alumnos y padres de familia reunidos debido a la graduación de sus hijos.

-Creo que esta es nuestra despedida- comento triste Naruto.

-Suerte Naruto- comentaba Chouji tomando el hombro del rubio.

-Que problemático es cambiarse de ciudad- dijo Shikamaru-

-Si lo es… dejar en otra ciudad a mis amigos…- sonrió amargamente el rubio.

-Naruto…- llamo una rubia.

-Ino.

-Naruto yo… yo...- la rubia se arrogó al Naruto abrazándolo- yo te voy a extrañar mucho.

-Yo también Ino- decía Naruto Acariciando la melena rubia de su amiga.

-Oigan y ¿Dónde esta Sasuke?- pregunto Chouji.

-Yo vi que se iba con su hermano y sus padres en cuanto acabo la ceremonia- respondió Shikamaru.

_Nunca pensé en una despedida, desde que nos conocimos, siempre pensé que estaríamos juntos, que nos uniríamos al equipo de fútbol, asistiríamos a la misma secundaria, preparatoria, y porque no, la misma universidad, y que estaríamos en la graduación de la universidad uno del otro. Pero no fue así incluso me fui enseguida en cuanto acabo la ceremonia de graduación de la primaria, todos los demás se despedirían de ti, pero yo… pero yo no me quería despedir yo no quería decirte adiós._

-Sasuke- Itachi asomo medio cuerpo por la puerta – Naruto esta allá abajo, vino a despedirse… ya se va.

Sasuke estaba acostado en su cama, y ante las palabras de su hermano solo llevo una de sus almohadas al rostro y se giro para darle la espalda a Itachi.

-Le diré que estas dormido- dijo Itachi Cerrando la puerta.

_¿Qué clase amigo soy?, me pregunte esa tarde, no quise despedirme del que consideraba mi mejor amigo. Solo quería que te fueras de la misma manera en que llegaste, sin avisar. Me asome por mi ventana mirando como ibas en tu bicicleta por aquel sendero que llevaba al lago. Observe a lo lejos tu casa donde había un enorme camión, se veía a tu madre viéndote y tu padre platicaba con los de la mudanza, posiblemente indicándoles el camino._

_En ese momento caí en la realidad, en ese momento acepte que te irías muy lejos de mí, para tal vez nunca volver. Baje corriendo de mi habitación, mi padre me regaño cuando pase por la sala corriendo, pero fue lo que menos me importo. Comencé a correr por aquel sendero en el que tú habías andado momentos antes. Viendo como tu padre subía tu bicicleta a la parte trasera de la camioneta, comencé a correr aun más fuerte al ver como tú eras el que esta vez abordaba la camioneta. En cuanto llegue toque el cristal de tu ventanilla. Volteaste alterado a verme y en seguida bajaste con tus ojos cristalinos y tu labio inferior mordiéndolo._

-Te… Teme…- salio en un tartamudeo de los labios de rubio.

-Mas te vale estar aquí para las liridas…- dijo el pelinegro viendo al rubio a los ojos.

-¿Qué?...- Naruto estaba confundido.

-La lluvia de estrellas Dobe…- Sasuke puso cara de fastidio, debido a lo distraído que era el rubio.

-Claro así será…- sonrió Naruto.

_Después de estrechar nuestras manos y ver como por tu rostro rodaban lagrimas, subiste a esa camioneta y te marchaste. Yo hubiera igual que tu llorado en ese momento, pero no quería mostrarme voluble, débil, no ante ti… así que cuando volví a casa me tire sobre mi cama y solté aquellas lagrimas en silencio, negándome a llorar pero sin poderlo evitar._

_-----------------------_

Tres meses habían pasado, Sasuke entro a la escuela secundaria, dejando atrás al niño que bien no era muy amigable pero que siempre contestaba cortésmente a las personas, pero al entrar a aquella escuela o mejor dicho desde que Naruto se marcho su forma de ser cambio, sus contestaciones se volvieron monosilabicas, no hablaba con nadie que no fuera Shikamaru, por lo regular siempre estaba solo alejado de las personas.

-Hola Teme, siento no poder haber escrito antes, estaba algo atosigado con la mudanza, y con lo de la nueva escuela, por otro poco y pierdo el año escolar por retrazarme en inscribir, ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?, acá en los últimos días a llovido mucho. Sabes todo a cambiado, ahora tengo que tomar el autobús, en ves de ir en bicicleta a la escuela, debido que la zona en la que esta la escuela es demasiado transitada por autos… mi madre me obligó a tomar el autobús…

_Esa fue la primera carta que llego 4 meses después de tu partida… recuerdo exactamente lo que decía._

_-_Hola Sasuke, me alegra que hallas contestado la carta honestamente estaba algo escéptico, que suerte la tuya que Shikamaru este en tu misma clase. Ya empiezas los partidos e el equipo de fútbol eso me alegra te deseo suerte, es seguro que ganaran…

_Cada semana esperaba tu carta, una nueva conversación tuya a través de cartas, pero eso era mejor a no saber nada de ti._

-Ya ah empezado a nevar por acá, ahora parezco perchero andante con tanto suéteres, bufandas y guantes que mi mama me hace poner… deberías verme seguro que te burlarías de mi… Me alegra que hallan llegado hasta las finales del campeonato de fútbol, yo acabo de entrar al club de artes marciales, no sabes ahí un tipo que pela wow… su nombre es Rock Lee…

_Sentía celos de las personas que te podían rodear, que te podían tener cerca, creyendo que pronto encontrarías a mi sustito… olvidándote de mí._

-Te dije que nunca encontrarías peces en ese lago… cuando aprenderás a escudarme, durante los 4 años que fuimos cada tarde a ese lago, nunca pescamos nada… a excepción de basura, ¿recuerdas el día que encontramos una llanta vieja…?

_Pero aquella carta, aquellas ultimas líneas… me demostró que tu al igual que yo nos molestaba este estupida distancia…_

-… Sasuke no sabes cuanto duele saber que te cambiaras de ciudad, te lo dijo por experiencia, duele dejar a tus amigos en otra ciudad, dejar todo lo vivido en aquel lugar que fue tu hogar por varios años, ahora estaremos mas lejos de lo que ya estamos, si habría alguna posibilidad de vernos, ahora se ah esfumado… estarás casi del otro lado del país…

_Fue esa carta el imaginarte escribiéndola, la que me hizo tomar la decisión…_

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy al saber que vendrás… te llevare a mi lugar favorito, te llevare a la tienda de videojuegos que esta muy bien surtido de los últimos videojuegos que han salido… también te presentare a ero-senin, ¿recuerdas que te hable de el?

------------------------

-Hey Sasuke, papa vino por mi quieres que te llevemos a casa, esta lloviendo muy fuerte.- decía entrando a la aula donde apenas había unos cuantos alumnos Shikamaru.

-No, gracias Itachi vendrá por mi me llevara a la estación del tren…- comentaba Sasuke guardando sus cosas en la mochila.

-Cierto, se me olvidaba que iras a ver a Naruto, como me hubiera gustado acompañarte, pero ya sabes realmente me parece problemático viajar hasta allá…

-Si lo se, no te preocupes…- Sasuke se colocaba una gabardina negra.

-Bueno aun así mandale saludos de mi parte…

-Si…- Sasuke se dirigió a la salida de aquella aula.

Sasuke espero unos cuantos minutos dentro del vestíbulo del edificio hasta que el claxon de una camioneta negra se estaciono frente al edificio del que Sasuke salio corriendo para abordarlo. Cuando estaba abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad alguien toco la ventanilla de su lado.

-Sasuke…- decía una rubia con un paraguas en sus manos. Sasuke abrió la ventanilla.- Dile a Naruto que lo extrañamos mucho… que ojala algún día el venga a visitarnos aunque tu ya no estés aquí…- los ojos de la rubia se miraron cristalinos. Acercándose al odio del pelinegro.- No te lo calles Sasuke… díselo

-Le daré tu recado Ino…- contesto el pelinegro una vez que la rubia se alejo de la camioneta un par de pasos y le sonrió a Sasuke.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio todo el camino viendo como las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por la ventanilla.

-Lamento, no poderte llevar hasta donde vive Naruto- decía Itachi estacionándose frente a la estación de autobuses.

Sasuke solo tomo su mochila y bajo de la camioneta, estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta cuando una vez mas su hermano mayor hablo.

-Salúdalo de mi parte y de la de mama, dile que se le extraña mucho…- Itachi vio que Sasuke asintió con la mirada.- Mejor dile que lo extrañamos mucho…- sonrió Itachi, solo recibiendo de respuesta el azote de la puerta.

_Aborde el tren lo mas rápido que pude no quería retrasarme… fue un largo camino, así que llegue a una estación final, donde tenia que tomar un camión. Lo aborde, esperando a que saliera, mirando la ventanilla mire que comenzaba a nevar, en buen día comenzaba a nevar solo pedía que no nevara demasiado._

_Dormí por unos momentos, hasta que me despertó los murmullos de las personas que viajaban también en aquel autobús, abrí mis ojos y vi afuera, viendo una fila interminable de automóviles, mire al frente viendo como el conductor se levantaba de su siento y se dirigía a los pasajeros, explicando que la tormenta de nieve era muy fuerte que llegaríamos retrasados a la terminadle autobuses._

_Mire mi reloj, aun estaba a tiempo… aun faltaba para la hora pactada, así que me tranquilice y me puse los audífonos del reproductor de música que llevaba debido a que sabia que ya no podría consolar el sueño otra vez._

_Llegue a la estación de trenes con 40 minutos después de lo que tenia contemplado. Comencé a correr entre los pasillos para alcanzar el tren que saldría en unos minutos. Lo aborde, minutos después dieron aviso en que se retrasaría unos cuantos minutos debido a la tormenta de nieva. A buena hora fue a nevar, maldije al clima._

_Aproximadamente 20 minutos comenzó a avanzar, suspire tranquilo al sentir el andar del tren, pasaron varias estaciones aun tenia que bajar en una para abordar uno mas que me llevaría hasta la ciudad donde ahora vivías. Para mi suerte aquel día el tren se detuvo en varias estaciones, debido a la tormenta de nieve, y pidiendo disculpas por los inconvenientes, como si con esas disculpas fueran hacer que llegara más rápido a donde tú estabas._

_Llevaba ya 2 horas de retraso cuando llegue a la ultima estación en la cual tomaría el ultimo tren… talvez tu ya no estabas esperándome, talvez ya te habías marchado, cansado de esperarme… decepcionado creyendo que lo había echo a propósito. Algo oprimió en mi pecho, ante aquel pensamiento… no te dije palabras alentadoras el día en que te marchaste y ahora después de casi un año sin vernos… yo no llegaría a tiempo a nuestro encuentro._

_Llámame "estupido cursi"… al menos yo así te llamaría, si hubieras echo lo que yo había echo. Un día antes de ir en tu encuentro escribí una carta, diciéndote todo lo que no pude decir el día que me contaste de la mudanza, el día que no pude decir que te extrañaría, que eras mi único amigo, el día que no permití llorar frente a ti como tu lo hiciste… demostrando que te dolía la distancia que se comenzaba a interponer entre nosotros._

_Ahí estaba yo esperando a que el tren llegara para irte a ver, no importaba que llevaba 2 horas de retraso llegaría hasta aquel lugar… aunque tal ves tu ya no estuvieras ahí._

_Sostenía aquella carta entre mis manos con tu nombre en el sobre… ese día la suerte no estaba de mi lado… estaba tan absorto en como me llamarías, como reaccionarias al darte aquella carta, que la ráfaga que hizo el tren al llegar hizo que la carta saliera volando de mis manos._

_Tremenda frustración sentí en mi ser… la carta, la hora, la nieve, el pensar que te has ido ah casa cansado de esperarme. Apreté mis puños lo más fuerte que pude. Siempre era lo mismo… desde que me entere que te marcharías nada salía bien en mi vida… nada…_

_Resignado subí al ultimo tren que tomaría ese día, una vez mas la suerte estuvo en mi contra tal pareciera que alguien no quería que te viera, pues el tren se detuvo en medio de la nada a mitad del recorrido quedándose ahí por 30 minutos los cuales me parecieron eternas horas. _

Sasuke bajo del tren sintiendo como el frió le cala hasta los huesos a pesar de llevar a aquella gabardina, comenzó a adentrase mas a aquella estación, dirigiéndose a una pequeña sala de espera, donde su corazón se detuvo por un momento sintió sus piernas fallarle y sus ojos desorbitados. Ahí estaba sentado en un rincón, con la cabeza baja, una cabeza rubia. Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia el, quiso llegar corriendo pero sus piernas lo funcionaban muy bien. Hasta que llego a estar frente de aquel rubio.

Naruto vio unos zapatos detenerse en frente de el, comenzó a alzar la mirada poco a poco, su corazón latía muy fuerte y sin querer sus ojos comenzaron allanarse de lagrimas. Desde hace 3 horas había estado ahí esperando al pelinegro. Cuando paso la primera hora de retraso y el no aparecía, se decepciono talvez el no vendría, algo que le dolía y le molestaba, pero el era Sasuke, podía ser un orgullo e engreído en ocasione pero nunca faltaba a su promesa. Así que decidió quedarse ahí hasta que aquel pelinegro apareciera.

-Maldito Teme…- susurro Naruto bajando la vista.

-Gracias por la bienvenida- contesto el pelinegro.

-Pensé que te había pasado algo… casi me vuelvo loco…- confesaba el rubio limpiando su rostro aquellas lagrimas antes de volver a ver al pelinegro.

-No me eches la culpa de tu locura… esa ya la tenias antes de conocerme…- se burlo Sasuke, tomando asiento junto al rubio.

_Solo vi como inflabas tus mejillas, en señal de disgusto por lo dicho… no sabes cuanto extrañaba ver esos gestos, nuestras conversaciones insultándonos, en son de broma… nuestra manera tan peculiar de platicar, la hacíamos a través de las cartas peor no se compara con hacerlas frente a frente._

-Vamos una vez al año no hace daño… además te aseguro que desde que me fui no has comido ramen.- comentaba el rubio caminando por una calle llena de nieve.

-Lo que sea, tengo tanta hambre que hasta me comería armen…- respondió Sasuke.

Después de unos minutos caminando llegaron a un puesto de ramen, donde los atendieron y como bien dijo Sasuke, no había comido nada desde el receso en la escuela, y ahora ya eran más de las 10 de la noche valla que tenia hambre. Aunque aun así su apetito no se compraba con la del rubio como siempre, Naruto ya llevaba 3 tazones de ramen cuan Sasuke apenas había acabo con uno.

-Ya es muy tarde para ir al centro, seguro que el padre de Kiba ya cerro los videojuegos.- decía Naruto, con sus brazos detrás de su nuca.- Ero-senin quería conocerte… de echo estuvo conmigo por una hora en la estación, pero tenia cosas que hacer.

-No fue culpa mía, culpa al clima- decía Sasuke caminando junto al rubio…

-Bueno, no importa, por suerte a donde te quería llevar siempre esta abierto las 24 horas del día.- anuncio con una sonrisa el rubio.- entonces Ino y Chouji… aun no lo creo.

-Si, yo tampoco lo creía al principio… pero no fue muy bueno para mí

-¿Para ti porque?- Interrogo el rubio.

-Porque desde que son novio, Ino solo esta con chouji y ya no me custodia como antes, ya no tengo quien aleje de mi a todas esas niñas locas del colegio…- decía molesto Sasuke.

-Oh vamos Sasuke Uchiha, esta celoso que Ino ya tenga novio.- comento burlón Naruto.

-Claro que no… al contrario, ya no la tengo todo el día junto a mi, pero prefería tener solo a una loca atosigándome a tener toda la escuela sobre mi…

-Jejejeje…- comenzó a reír Naruto ruidosamente.

-Y tú… tú…- Sasuke no sabia como formular la pregunta.

-¿Yo que teme?

-Tu no tienes a hostigosas tras de ti…- Sasuke no miro al rubio.

-Pues… en realidad no, el mas asediado por las chicas es Neji- Naruto pensó por un momento- se parece a ti sabes… igual que tu ignora a todas las chicas, pero bueno el tiene una razón para hacerlo, esta con Ten Ten.

-El que sean molestas es razón suficiente para que yo las ignore.- Sasuke comenzó a ver que se alejaban de la parte donde estaban las casas y comenzaban a adentrarse a una parte desértica.- ¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya lo veras, ya casi llegamos.

Sasuke solo seguía a Naruto, viendo solo a su alrededor nieve, y como poco a poco se alejaban de las casa, hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde había un enorme árbol, con un columpio colgando de un árbol. Pero había algo mas en aquel lugar, había un lago congelado.

-Y que te parece- interrogo Naruto.

-¿Qué acaso quieres pescar llantas?- dijo burlón Sasuke.

-Como vamos a pescar si el algo esta congelado- comento el rubio dejando su mochila en el suelo y comenzó a caminar sobre el frió hielo.- anda ven, te aseguro que nunca has patinado sobre hielo.

-Claro que lo eh echo- dijo Sasuke, imitando al rubio y dejando su mochila junto a la de Naruto y yendo a la orilla del lago- pero suelo usar patines.

-Va, el delicado de Sasuke no puede patinar mas que con patines- dijo burlón Naruto.

-Claro que no…- Sasuke comenzó a caminar sobre el hilo y comenzó a deslizarse.

-Hinata me hablo de este lugar…

-¿Quién es Hinata?- interrogo Sasuke deteniéndose en seco.- nunca me hablaste de ella…

-La acabo de conocer apenas hace unos días…- Naruto se detuvo frente a sauce mirándolo confundido debido a su tono de voz.- es prima de Neji, se acaba de mudar con el pues sus padres fallecieron hace poco y Neji y sus padre son la única familia que tiene Hinata y su hermana.

Naruto se detuvo a ver al lado contrario de las luces de la ciudad que se veían a lo lejos, para ver pequeñas luces en el oscuro fondo, concentradas en un punto en concreto.

-Parecen Luciérnagas…- comento Naruto mientras sostenía con su mano un pequeño insecto brillante.

Sasuke giro a ver a Naruto que tenia algo en su mano, algo que brillaba, comenzó a deslizarse hasta llegar al lado del rubio, y observar aquel insecto brillante en la mano de Naruto.

-Es una Luciérnaga Dobe…- comento Sasuke.

-Como si tocara una estrella- dijo Naruto mientras el pequeño insecto comenzaba a volar yendo a su enjambre que sobrevolaba cerca de ahí.

-Supongo…- contesto el pelinegro mirando al rubio.

_Vi como tus ojos se dirigían a mirar los míos, realmente no se como o porque paso, pero eso fue lo que menos me importaba en ese momento, cuando sentí tu respiración chocar con la mía, cuando sentí el tacto de tus labios fríos debido al clima sobre los míos. En aquel momento quise que el tiempo se detuviera, hubiera querido que aquel toque de labios hubiera durado mas de lo que duro. Una sensación de paz y tranquilidad invadió mi cuerpo en aquel momento, pero que se desvaneció cuando te alejaste de mis labios._

_Bajaste tu mirada, debo confesar que ese cosquilleo que siempre me hacías sentir se hizo mas intenso, por primera vez, en mucho tiempo tuve miedo de todo… de tu reacción, de la mía propia después de aquel beso, del tiempo, de la distancia, de lo que podría ser o no ser, de lo que pasaría a partir de ese instante._

-Mama debe de estar preocupada, es mejor que vallamos a casa- sonrió Naruto jalando a Sasuke de una mano.

Las mejillas de Sasuke se tiñeron color carmesí, no supo exactamente si fue por la sonrisa del rubio, o por que le sujeto la mano, por suerte para el pelinegro, si Naruto le veía podía poner de pretexto al clima.

Después de unos cuantos metros corriendo se detuvieron para comenzar a caminar entre la nieve, y comenzar a adentrarse nuevamente a la ciudad y a las calles, hasta que llegaron a una casa color rojo y que era cubierta por la nieve.

Después de que Sasuke saludara a los padres de Naruto y merendaran algo, ambos chicos fueron a la habitación del rubio, donde se cambiaron de ropa, por unas pijamas, Naruto le presto una ah Sasuke.

-Como los viejos tiempo…- comento feliz Naruto, saliendo del baño.

-Si…- contesto simplemente Sasuke sentado en la oírla de la cama, mirando el suelo.

Naruto camino hasta la cama y se sentó del lado en el que dormiría esa noche, comenzó a acostarse sobre la cama y arroparse entre las cobijas de lado, quedando dándole la espalda al pelinegro. Sasuke por lado, fue a pagar la luz, para después tomar la misma posición del rubio, pero boca arriba.

Sasuke noto brillos en el techo de aquella habitación, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron ala oscuridad pudo distinguir, que Naruto había formado una galaxia en su techo, con algún material que brillaba gracias a la oscuridad.

-Sasuke…- hablo el rubio, aun dándole la espalda a Sasuke.

-Hmp…

-Tu… ¿tu crees que es malo?- interrogo el rubio.- ya sabes, lo que hicimos…

-No lo se- contesto el pelinegro, con una sensación de mariposas revoloteando en su estomago al recordar aquel beso.

-Jiraiya, dice que cuando dos personas se quieren, ya sabes… de esa forma, como pareja, no importa lo demás… ¿crees que eso sea cierto?

-No lo se…- Sasuke seguía viendo aquella galaxia en el techo de la habitación.

-Digo tu y yo… somos hombres...- hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo.- Tu… a ti ¿te molesto?

-No lo se…- volvió a responder el pelinegro.

-Hmp…- esta ves el bufido que siempre era por parte de Sasuke vino por parte del rubio.- Vallas que has cambiado… el Sasuke que conocía siempre alardeaba de saberlo todo…- Naruto se encogió mas entre las cobijas.

_Si en verdad supieras que ese miedo un me rodeaba, no se porque, pero aun estaba presente, al mismo tiempo que el revoloteo de mariposas en mi estomago al recordar haberte dado ese beso, tenia miedo hasta de decir algo… _

Sasuke volteo a ver a Naruto quien le daba la espalda, después de unos minutos Sasuke comenzó a acercarse a Naruto, y lo abrazo, rodeo la cintura del rubio con sus brazos, al tiempo que hundía, su rostro en el cuello de Naruto.

-Yo…- la voz de Sasuke se escuchaba temblorosa- Yo… tengo miedo…- al fin dijo el pelinegro.- Tengo miedo de lo que pasara a partir de mañana…

_Por primera vez en mi vida, te dije lo que sentía, deje mi orgullo y mi careta de chico frió a un lado, tenia la necesidad de decírtelo, algo dentro de mi, algo que venia acompañado con ese miedo, me decía que en cuando volviera a casa y me mudara, jamás volvería a verte, jamás volvería a tocar esos labios, ese era mi miedo…_

-No debes de tenerlo, siempre estaré contigo Sasuke…- Naruto tomo una de sus manos del pelinegro y la entrelazo con la suya…- a pesar de que halla distancia entre ambos… siempre estaremos unidos por este lazo que hemos formado… siempre estaremos juntos…

_Como quisiera que eso hubiera sido verdad… como quisiera estar junto a ti mas allá de ese lazo entrelazado de aquellos sentimientos, y tenerte otra vez en mis brazos como aquella noche..._

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**N/A: Hola, solo me queda decirle que gracias a los que han pasado a leer el fic y bueno una disculpa de antemanos por la ortografia, es solo que bueno ahi veces que se me va una que otra palabra, y bueno como solo tengo tiempo de publicar por las noches ahi veces que ando muy cansada y se me van las palabras XD. ojala anden de lo mejor y muchas gracias por pasar. No se si me quedo muy cursi este capitulo o no llevaba nada de eso, pero espero que les guste :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Texto en negritas y cursiva: Narracion de SASUKE.**_

_Texto solo en cursiva: Narracion de un nuevo personaje (aparicion especial)_

Texto normal: Narracion del narrador xD

****

_**Capitulo 3**_.

_**Como me hubiera gustado que aquella noche nunca fuera alcanzada por el día… y seguir a tu lado… Esa mañana nos levantamos a nuestro pesar de aquel confort que nos rodeaba… después de desayunar, regresamos a la estación, para la despedida una vez mas, esta vez fui yo el que se marcho y te dejo a ti, entonces, comprendí que el día en el que tu me dejaste sentiste dolor y soledad en tu corazón como yo la sentí en ese momento…**_

-En cuanto llegues a tu nueva casa, promete que me escribirás para saber tu nueva dirección…- decía Naruto sobre la plataforma de la estación de trenes, mientras Sasuke ya estaba dentro del vagón con las puertas abiertas.

-Lo haré…- contesto el pelinegro.

_**Las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse, indicio que partiría, que me alejaría de ti una vez mas… tú dejándome seguir y yo dejándote atrás… literalmente hablando, en ese momento y en nuestras vidas…**_

_----------------------------------------_

_Sasuke-kun… cada que lo veo mis piernas tiemblan y el calor llega hasta mis mejillas, es un chico muy guapo, inteligente, responsable… pero sobre todo solitario… el llego a esta ciudad hace 5 años, aun lo recuerdo, era un nuevo inicio de ciclo escolar en segundo año de secundaria, cuando el entro, debo admitir que me gusto a simple vista como a la mayoría de las niñas… durante toda la secundaria nunca me atreví a hablarle, el no era muy social, de echo solo se juntaba con __Suigetsu, era la única persona que permitía estar mas cerca de el, de echo le tenia envidia a ese chico._

_Estudie como loca el ultimo semestre de secundaria, para poder entrar a la misma preparatoria que Sasuke-kun, y después de mucho esfuerzo lo logre, logre quedarme en el mismo colegio y mas fue mi suerte al estar en el mismo salón de el._

_Yo llegue a ser de las pocas personas a las que Sasuke-kun les hablaba, aunque su contestación de siempre ante mis intentos de hacerle plática era una monosílaba, pero no me importaba, lo único que quería era estar cerca de Sasuke-kun. __Suigetsu y yo éramos los únicos amigos de el, aun que a veces pienso que solo lo hacia porque no le queda de otra._

Una chica de cabello rosa, estaba detrás de un árbol de el patio trasero del colegio temblando nerviosamente, que de vez en cuando dirigía una mirada detrás, buscando algo, llevaba ahí ya una hora.

-Sakura…- escucho una voz que la altero y provoco que se tensara.

Al dirigir una mirada detrás vio a los que esperaba, a un chico de cabello blanco de ojos miel, y dientes afilados, junto a un chico de piel blanca y cabello negro al igual que sus afilados ojos.

- Sasuke-kun, Suigetsu…- dijo la pelirosa saliendo detrás del árbol, y comenzando su andar hasta los chicos.

-Sakura, ¿vas a tu casa?- interrogo el peliblanco colocándose un casco.

-Si…- respondió la chica ya junto a los otros dos.- ¿Ustedes también?

-Yo tengo que ir a la casa de mi padre, este fin de semana me toca estar con el…- contesto Suigetsu, subiendo a la motoneta blanca.- Pero Sasuke si va a casa, creo que esta vez tendrán que irse ustedes solo.

Suigetsu, echo a andar la motoneta, despidiéndose de Sasuke y Sakura mientras se alejaba de ahí, pero solo recibió contestación por Sasuke, pues Sakura tenía la vista perdida.

No era la primera vez, que Sakura y Sasuke se iban juntos, de echo siempre pasaba cada 15 días o una vez al mes cuando el padre de Suigetsu tenia su custodia, pero cada vez que Sakura iba a casa sola con Sasuke se sentía mas nerviosa que de costumbre, cuando Suigetsu iba con ellos, era diferente ya que Sakura con el platicaba era con Suigetsu, y no se sentía tan nerviosa.

-Haruno…- llamo Sasuke sacando de sus pensamientos a la pelirosa- Te piensas quedar ahí todo el día.- Sasuke ya estaba arriba de su motoneta.

-No… ya voy…- Sakura rápidamente, se coloco su casco y echo andar la motoneta, comenzando a seguir el camino de todos los días junto a Sasuke.

_A veces pensaba que Sasuke-kun y yo éramos el uno para el otro, que nuestros destinos no se encontraron por mera coincidencia, pues además de que me había quedado en el mismo colegio y clase que Sasuke-kun, también vivíamos cercas. Pero había veces, la mayoría del tiempo que no lo creía así, pues a pesar de que Suigetsu y yo era a los únicos que nos hablaba también era demasiado reservado con nosotros._

_Desde que entramos a preparatoria, Suigetsu, Sasuke y yo nos comenzamos a juntar pues, éramos los únicos de la secundaria que habíamos quedado juntos, esa era nuestra rutina, irnos juntos aunque eh de confesar que yo siempre salía antes que ellos de los talleres de las tardes, pero siempre me quedaba a esperarlos para irme con Sasuke-kun, siempre nos deteníamos en un mini- súper, para comprar algo de comer o beber, y sentarnos en una pequeña banca, para después seguir nuestro camino._

-Ya sabes que compras- decía Sasuke cerrando el refrigerador de aquel mini- súper, con una lata de capuchino en sus manos.

-No…- contesto Sakura que estaba hincada mirando las bebidas de hasta abajo.- Tu siempre tomas lo mismo.

-Es lo que me gusta…- Sasuke comenzó a caminar entre los pasillos de aquella tienda- Te espero afuera…

-Si…- sonrió Sakura, esa había sido quizás la platica mas larga que había sostenido con Sasuke, y que el le había contestado mas a allá que una respuesta monosílaba.

Después de unos minutos Sakura salio de aquella tienda, y se sentó junto a Sasuke en una banca ubicada a fuera del mini-súper, siempre era silencio entre ellos, de echo la mayoría de las veces por no decir siempre los únicos que hablaban era Suigetsu y Sakura, mientras Sasuke los escuchaba o simulaba hacerlo. Para después emprender una vez más su camino a casa.

-Hasta mañana Sasuke-kun…- decía Sakura en la entrada de su casa.

Sasuke solo agito una mano siguiendo su camino a la suya. Mientras Sakura entraba a la suya.

-Ya llegue mama… - decía Sakura entrando a la cocina.

-Me parece bien…- sonrió una mujer de piel blanca y cabello lila.- Mañana se repartirán los formatos, para las solicitudes de la universidad. ¿Ya sabes a donde iras?

-No te preocupes por eso, ya lo veré después.- Sakura comenzó a subir a su habitación.

Sakura era una de las chicas mas inteligentes de su colegio, pero aun no tenia en claro que era lo que haría con su vida, aun no sabia que seguiría en su vida después de la graduación, tenia miedo a no escoger el camino correcto, tenia miedo a equivocarse y arrepentirse en un futuro… o tal vez tenia miedo que el camino que elegiría la alejaría de Sasuke.

_**Una semana después…**_

-Vas a ir a la fiesta en la playa…- interrogo Suigetsu, quien bebía agua, mientras caminaban entre los pasillos de aquel colegio.

-Si, supongo que tu también- respondió Sakura mientras que sostenía su mochila y caminando junto con el peliblanco.

-Claro, es mejor estar en cualquier lugar que no sea cerca de mi madre…

- Suigetsu… tu crees que…- Sakura se sonrojo un poco- que…

-¿Qué Sasuke valla?- dijo Suigetsu ya que Sakura no se atrevía.

-Si…- contesto tímidamente.

-No lo se, sabes que a veces suele ser muy extraño…

-A veces me pregunto porque es así…

-Es simple… ahí algo o alguien que lo tiene así desde que llego a este lugar. Alguien que no le permite ser feliz…

-¿Crees que alguien le este haciendo daño?- pregunto Sakura preocupada.

-No, no me mal interpretes.- Suigetsu se detuvo una vez que ya habían salido del edificio y miraron a lo lejos a Sasuke quien estaba en el patio, practicando lanzamiento de arco.- Creo que dejo a algo en la ciudad en la que antes vivía… o a alguien.

-Alguna novia…- dijo Sakura con voz quebrada.

-Tal vez… ya son varias veces que lo descubro escribiendo cartas… pero no me explico porque nunca las manda…

-¿Cartas?

-Si… en la biblioteca, o cuando tenemos hora libre ahí veces que escribe y escribe, para después meterlas en un sobre…- Suigetsu bebió de su agua y comenzó su andar de nuevo junto con Sakura dirigiéndose a Sasuke.- Una vez, que fui a su casa ah hacer un trabajo, sin querer encontré una pequeña caja de madera, en la cual había muchos sobres sin remitente...- Suigetsu guardo silencio una vez que estuvieron cercas de Sasuke.- Ya nos vamos… ¿vienes?- interrogo el peliblanco a Sasuke.

-Si…- Sasuke dejo el arco de lado, y se dirigió a un pequeño salón, donde estaban sus cosas.

_Cuando Suigetsu me contó de aquellas cartas yo también recordé, en que había veces en que yo lo veía escribir pero nunca le tome importancia, desde ese momento, quise creer que esas cartas eran para mi, donde me decía que sentía algo por mi, algo mas que una amistad… era mejor pensar eso a pensar que esas cartas eran escritas para alguna chica que hubiera dejado en la ciudad en la que antes vivía… incluso soñaba despierta, y todas las mañanas siempre revisaba el correo de mi casa buscando alguna carta dirigida para mi…_

Tres motonetas, andaban por aquella angosta carretera, una blanca, una negra y otra rosada, mientras que una camioneta azul, se acercaba poco a poco a aquel trío colocándose a su nivel.

-Sasuke…- grito el conductor de la camioneta atrayendo la atención de los adolescentes.

-¿Itachi?...- interrogo Sasuke- Que no se supone que estabas en Tokio.- Sasuke y los demás seguían andando por aquella carretera.

-Llegue hoy por la mañana…-Itachi vio a los acompañantes de su hermano.- Porque no invitas a tus amigos a comer a casa… eh comprado suficiente.

-Pues por mi no ahí problema…- dijo Suigetsu que iba un poco detrás de Sasuke.- Y tu Sakura, ¿vamos a la casa de Sasuke a comer…?- cuestión el peliblanco volteando detrás de el para ver a la pelirosa.

-Claro…- sonrió Sakura.

-Los veo en casa…- Itachi acelero dejando atrás a los chicos.

Después de unos minutos Sasuke, Suigetsu y Sakura llegaron a la casa de la familia Uchiha, era una casa de madera bastante amplia, contaba con un amplio jardín trasero, donde se hallaba un pequeño lago.

-Ya llegaron…- anuncio Mikoto, saliendo de la cocina, con varios platos en sus manos.

-Buenas tardes – contestaron en unísono Sakura y Suigetsu.

-Buenas tardes muchachos, pasen ya llevo la comida al comedor.- sonrió la mujer, para llevar los platos al comedor y después regresar a los pocos minutos con la comida.

El momento de la comida fue tranquilo, Mikoto habla con Itachi sobre su viaje a Tokio, donde estaba solicitando un puesto en la empresa Akatsuki, y al parecer le llamarían en unos días, para saber si era o no contratado.

-Si me dan el trabajo, Sasuke puede irse a vivir conmigo a Tokio, si entra a la universidad allá- menciono Itachi.

-Bueno, seria buena idea, aun que no se si soportare que mis dos hijos se vallan de aquí de la noche a la mañana…- respondió algo nostálgica Mikoto.

_Al escuchar al hermano mayor de Sasuke-kun, decir que ambos se irisan a Tokio sentí que alguien estrujó mi corazón, Sasuke-kun sabia perfectamente lo que quería, y eso me agradaba de el, tenia claro sus metas en la vida, en cambio yo… yo solo buscaba una meta que me llevara a su lado, pero el ir a Tokio no estaba en mis planes, no quería dejar mi vida aquí por ir tras Sasuke-kun hasta Tokio, pero si el me lo pidiera… yo lo seguiría sin pensar._

-Itachi, dile a Sasuke a quien te encontraste en Tokio- menciono con una sonrisa Mikoto.

-Me encontré a Ino…- dijo una vez más Itachi, mirando a su hermano.

-A si…- dijo Sasuke sin mirar a su hermano y seguir jugando con el cubierto en el plato.

_¿Ino?... tal vez esa persona era por la que Sasuke-kun era así… esa fue mi idea en cuanto la madre de Sasuke-kun pidió a su hermano alegremente que le contara de aquel encuentro, pero a Sasuke-kun no se le noto mucho entusiasmo, aunque pensándolo bien el no era alguien que mostrara sus emociones, tal vez por dentro estaba feliz de escuchar ese nombre aunque no lo demostrara superficialmente, una vez mas un estrujamiento se sintió en mi corazón aquella tarde._

-Si, te manda saludos, y también me hablo de que hace unos días se había encontrado a Naruto…- termino de decir Itachi.

-¡Naruto…!- Sasuke alzo rápidamente la vista para ver a su hermano.- ¿Qué te dijo de Naruto?- interrogo presuroso Sasuke.

-Bueno pues, me dijo que apenas y pudo hablar con el, le dijo algo de su vida en estos años y cuando le iba a pedir un numero para localizarlo, Naruto ya tenia que irse, se lo encontró en el subterráneo en Tokio- explicaba Itachi.

-¿Cómo esta?, ¿te dijo como estaba?- volvió a preguntar Sasuke.

-Pues… porque no acabamos de comer y después te cuento lo que me digo…- sonrió Itachi, dando por terminado aquel tema.

Sasuke fulmino con la mirada a Itachi y se levanto bruscamente de su asiento, golpeando la mesa en el proceso.

-5 años…- dijo entre dientes tratando de controlar su enojo Sasuke- 5 malditos años sin saber nada y ahora me dices que después me lo cuentas…

-Sasuke, cariño tenemos invitados…- Mikoto trataba de controlar a su hijo menor.

Sasuke ignoro las palabras de su madre y se retiro de del comedor, comenzando a caminar con paso fuerte, pasando por la entrada de la casa, pero justo cuando iba pasando por la entrada en ese momento su padre estaba entrando a la casa.

-Sasuke…- llamo su padre.

Sasuke tampoco le presto atención y siguió de largo hasta pasar por la sala y al fin llegar a las escaleras, comenzando las a subir y llegar a su habitación. El padre de Sasuke entro en el comedor y cuando iba a saludar el azote de la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke se escucho por toda la casa.

-¿Qué pasa con ese niño?- interrogo Fagaku.

-Nada.- contesto Itachi levantándose de la mesa.- Chicos se quedan en su casa, tengo que ir a hablar con Sasuke.

-Gracias- volvieron a decir Sakura y Suigetsu. Viendo como Itachi hacia el mismo recorrido que Sasuke.

_**Cinco años, cinco años sin saber de ti y mi estupido hermano mayor me decía que después me contaba lo que sabia de ti… le encantaba hacerme enojar, y aunque trataba de que nunca me afectaran sus actos esta vez si me afecto. **_

_**Nunca supe porque ya no me contestaste la ultima carta que te envié con mi nueva dirección, durante esos 5 años estuve enojado contigo porque pensé que después de lo que paso entre nosotros tu solo lo habías tomado como un juego, tu me dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo, pero por 5 años no supe nada de ti… nada, pero después de lo que Itachi me dijo me sentí tan furioso conmigo mismo por no haber estado yo junto a ti…**_

-Los padres de Naruto fallecieron hace 5 años, Ino me dijo que fue a los pocos días de que tu fuiste a visitarlo, fue en un asalto a un banco, ellos estaban ahí y los ladrones mataron todos los que estaban ahí…- decía Itachi sentado en la orilla de la cama, mientras Sasuke estaba acostado en ella dándole la espalda a su hermano pero atento a lo que le decía- Naruto quedo bajo la custodia de un amigo de Minato, ero-senin, le llamo Naruto cuando le contaba a Ino, así que bueno, ese señor se llevo a Naruto de ahí, se mudaron a otra ciudad en seguida, debido al trabajo de el tutor de Naruto. Fue por eso que nuca te respondió tu carta… al parecer nunca la recibió… pero le envió una a Shikamaru, dirigida a ti, pero cuando esa carta llego nosotros ya no estábamos ahí Sasuke.

-Shikamaru…- dijo Sasuke levantándose como resorte de su cama.

-A nadie le enviaste la dirección para que te escribieran o algo, mas que a Naruto en aquella carta que no recibió, Shikamaru no tubo forma de contactarte en estos años…- Itachi se levanto de la cama volteando a ver a Sasuke, comenzando a buscar algo en las bolsas trasera de su pantalón.- Viaje, hasta donde antes vivíamos en busca de esa carta…- Itachi saco un sobre blanco de su bolsa trasera.- aquí tienes…

_**En cinco años, desde la ultima ves que nos vimos, ese día, ese día, por primera ves en mucho tiempo, yo tuve esperanza, mi esperanza residía en aquel sobre… mi corazón latía fuertemente, por 5 años esa carta estuvo cerrada, por 5 años esa carta existía sin que yo lo supiera…**_

-Gracias…- dijo en un susurro Sasuke.

Itachi solo sonrió de medio lado, para después salir de la habitación dejando a Sasuke solo.

_**Mis manos temblaban, esa sensación de mariposeos en mi estomago no había desaparecido en todo ese tiempo cuando pensaba en ti, pero… el tener aquella carta en mis manos hizo que esa sensación se sintiera mas fuerte, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que juraba que se saldría de mi pecho…**_

-Hola Sasuke, espero que llegue esta carta a tiempo antes que te mudes, sabes… te necesito… quisiera tenerte aquí conmigo, abrazarte y saber que no estoy solo, saber que por lo menos aun te tengo a ti… ya se, ya se, te preguntaras porque tanta cursilería y tendrás tu cara de confusión, pero es que hace poco, dos días después de que tu vinieras, mis padres… mis padres fueron asesinados Sasuke… no sabes cuanto duele, de repente tener a las personas mas amadas a tu lado y de un momento a otro perderlas, primero tu, alejándome de ti, pero aun así se que tu estas vivo, que algún día nos volveremos a ver… pero mis papas… a ellos nunca los volveré a ver… Sasuke no sabes cuanto te necesito. Por ahora tendré que irme con ero-senin, mi custodia quedo con el, así lo querían mis padres, al menos eso decía el testamento, así que bueno me cambiare de casa, aun no se a donde, te envió esta carta a casa de Shikamaru para que te la de, dentro de unos meses iré a visitar a Shikamaru y a los muchahos, espero recoger una carta tuya con tu nueva dirección y así poder seguir en contacto. Porque recuerda que ni la distancia me alejara de ti, ni hará que deje de pensar en ti. Bueno me despido espero estés bien, y ya tengas amigos en tu nueva ciudad Teme, aunque conociéndote has de tener ya un buen grupo de fangilr tras de ti… pero recuerda una cosa, yo fui tu primer beso así que merezco exclusividad, jejejeje… Por qué fui tu primer beso ¿verdad?... porque si no fue así Teme… no sabes la golpiza que te espera el día en que nos volvamos a ver… bueno cuídate mucho.

Naruto Uzumaki.

_**Un nudo en la garganta, haciéndome de todo mi auto control para no llorar estaba presenten en mi, al mismo tiempo que ese revoloteo seguía en mi estomago al leer que me necesitabas… que me querías… el verte celoso al sospechar que tu no fuiste mi primer beso… al mismo tiempo que me golpeaba mentalmente por no mantener comunicación con Shikamaru o con alguien mas, pues si hubiera sido así, esa carta hubiera llegado a mis manos hace años, y aun seguiríamos en contacto… pero no lo hice la única persona que me importaba mantener comunicación eras tu, y solo tu, no Shikamaru, ni Ino, ni Chouji me interesaban… pero si por lo menos una postal le hubiera enviado, ellos sabrían donde estaba y así poderme entregar aquella carta.**_

_**Un miedo rodeo todo mi cuerpo al pensar que tu fuiste a ver a Shikamaru en busca de una respuesta mía y nunca llego, no se cuanto tiempo estuviste esperando en que mi carta llegara… tal vez pensaste en que ya no me interesaba mantener comunicación contigo… cuando era lo único que mas buscaba en todos estos años, escribiendo cartas que nunca enviaba, ni siquiera se desde cuando empecé hacer eso, tal vez desde que te envié la sexta carta de la cual nunca obtuve respuesta pero ahora se que en realidad esas cartas nunca llegaron a tus manos…**_

--------------------------------

-_Señorita_ _Haruno Sakura, favor de presentarse en asesoria, con Minamoto-sensei _.- se escuchaba por los altavoces de toda la preparatoria.

-Hey, es tu novia a la que llaman ¿no?- dijo un chico que estaba sentado frente a Sasuke en aquella aula de clases.

-Ella no es mi novia…- respondió Sasuke volviendo su atención a los ejercicios en su cuaderno.

-Sasuke, ¿iras a la fiesta en la playa de fin de curso?- comento Suigetsu sentado a un lado de Sasuke.

-No.

-Oh vamos, no es tan malo salir de vez en cuando, además Sakura y yo queremos que vallas, ahí que aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda juntos antes que te marches a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

-Distancia…- susurro Sasuke.

Una cabellera rosa se asomaba de vez en cuando, por aquel árbol, donde todos los días esperaba a sus amigos salieran de su taller, en especial a un pelinegro.

-Sakura…- una voz conocida la llamo.

- Suigetsu…- Sakura salio detrás del árbol, y comenzó a caminar a el peliblanco.

-Ya te vas a casa

-Si… ¿y tu?- Sakura buscaba con la mirada a Sasuke.

-Hoy me toca ir a la casa de mi papa- Suigetsu se coloco el casco- Oye pro cierto, porque te llamo en la mañana Minamoto-sensei, ¿acaso la niña hizo algo malo?- cuestión burlón Suigetsu

-No, no fue eso, es que aun no entrego el formato de las universidades en las que quiero entrar.

-Oh, es eso… pues mas vale que te apures, dentro de poco se cierran las convocatorias en varias universidades.

-Si…- Sakura vio como Suigetsu, estaba apunto de irse.- y ¿Sasuke –kun?

-Sasuke se fue hace como dos horas, ni siquiera fue a la practica de arco, Nos vemos después Sakura.

-Ya veo…- Sakura bajo la cabeza- hasta luego Suigetsu.

_Debo admitir que cada que Sasuke-kun no me miraba, me sentía triste, cada que me ignoraba o no me contestaba, mi tristeza aumentaba, y aquella tarde no fue la excepción, después de aquella comida en su casa, Sasuke-kun se volvió mas distante, ahora ni con Suigetsu hablaba, siempre salía antes de clases y se iba, en el almuerzo desaprecia, nos evitaba a toda costa._

Maneja su montea por aquel conocido sendero de tanto tiempo, rumbo a casa, pensado en que ya tenia que elegir una carrera, tenia que seguir un destino el cual seguir… cuando a la orilla del camino vio una motoneta negra bastante conocida para ella, se detuvo frente aquella motoneta y comenzó a buscar al propietario, pero no lo veía.

Bajo de su motoneta y comenzó a caminar por un camino de hierva, hasta que a lo lejos pudo visualizar a un chico de piel blanca sentado en el pasto y con la vista en la ciudad que se podía apreciar desde ese lugar.

-Sasuke-kun…- dijo Sakura acercándose al pelinegro.

-Haruno…- Sasuke volteo algo sorprendido a ver a la recién llegada- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, vi tu motoneta estacionada en la orilla del camino, quise ver si estabas bien- Sakura se sentó junto a Sasuke.

-Estoy bien- Sasuke volvió a dirigir su vista a la ciudad.

-¿Así que iras a la universidad de Tokio?- pregunto Sakura.

-Si…- hubo un silencio por unos cuantos segundos pero Sasuke lo rompió- y ¿tu?

-¿Yo?- Sakura se sorprendió al ver que Sasuke quería seguir la platica- Yo… yo no se ni siquiera que va a ser de mi el día de mañana…- comento con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Todo el mundo es así…

-No todo el mundo, tu no eres así…

-Claro que lo soy…

-Pero, tú, parece que tiene tu futuro claro.

-No es así, solo me puse ante un camino que me lleve a algún lado…

-Ya veo…

_Ese día, fue un momento feliz para mi, Sasuke-kun había entablado una conversación conmigo mas halla de simples monosílabos, pero además de eso, me di cuenta que el al igual que yo tenia dudas del mañana, del que pasara… no estaba sola en ese mundo, no era la única…_

_**Al día siguiente…**_

-Hola Sakura…- decía Suigetsu bajando de su motoneta.

-Hola Suigetsu…- sonrió la pelirosa.

-Hoy vienes muy feliz, acaso ya le dijiste a Sasuke lo que sientes por el…- decía distraídamente Suigetsu

-¿Qué?, pero tu ¿Cómo?- Sakura no se esperaba aquella respuesta.

-Vamos Sakura, todos saben que te gusta Sasuke- Suigetsu acomodaba su mochila al hombro.- Hasta el…

-¿El?- el rubor se apodero de las mejillas de la pelirosa.- Suigetsu, tu crees que el…

Sakura busco a Suigetsu pero ya no estaba ahí, iba a mitad de camino apunto de entrar al edificio donde se ubicaban las aulas escolares.

_Cuando Suigetsu me dijo que Sasuke-kun sabia lo que sentía por el, un estremecimiento rodeo mi cuerpo, Sasuke-kun sabia que me gustaba y aun así no intentaba alejarse de mi, eso era una señal ¿no?, pero siempre me llamaba Haruno, nunca me llamo por mi nombre, quizás porque era tímido, si posiblemente era eso, y esperaba que yo le dijera algo, para que se me declarara… definitivamente ese día tendría que hacer algo, ese día le diría a Sasuke-kun lo que sentía por el._

Una hora antes como siempre ahí estaba aquella cabecilla pelirosa, asomándose detrás del árbol esperando a sus amigos.

-Haruno…- fue esta ves su apellido el mencionado, cuando siempre era el de Sakura y en otra voz.

-Sasuke-kun…- dijo nerviosa Sakura saliendo detrás del árbol.

-Vas a casa…- Sasuke se colocaba el casco.

-Si…- Sakura comenzó a acercarse a Sasuke.- Y ¿Suigetsu?

-Se fue hace un par de horas, mañana presenta su examen de admisión a la universidad, dijo que descansaría toda la tarde, por eso no vino a la práctica de arco.- Sasuke se subió a la motoneta.

-Ojala se quede.- Sakura se colocaba esta vez su casco.

-Si…

Sakura comenzó a echar a andar su motoneta pero esta no arrancaba, trato una y otra vez, pero simplemente no respondía.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunto Sasuke.

-No arranca, no se que sucede.

Sasuke bajo de su motoneta y fue a revisar la de la pelirosa.

-Al parecer es la marcha… no estoy seguro- Sasuke volvió a estacionar su motoneta en su lugar- será mejor irnos en autobús.

-¿Qué?... o no, no te preocupes Sasuke-kun, puedo irme sola.- decía ruborizada Sakura.

-Ya esta anocheciendo, no es bueno que andes tu sola, además tengo ganas de caminar- Sasuke comenzó a dirigirse a la salida de aquel colegio.

Ambos chicos tomaron el autobús, que los dejaba en una parada donde tenían que caminar un par de kilómetros mas para llegar a la casa de Sakura, para después Sasuke caminar otros 30 minutos y llegar a la suya.

La noche ya cubría el inmenso cielo, caminaban calmadamente por aquel sendero que solían recorrer en sus motonetas. Cuando algo en el cielo llamo la atención de Sasuke.

Estrellas, estrellas que siempre iluminan el cielo, pero aquellas estrellas eran diferentes, se estaban moviendo, era una lluvia de estrellas en aquel momento.

_Me detuve al mismo tiempo que Sasuke-kun lo hizo, al mirar a la misma dirección que el, pude ver el porque se detuvo, caía una lluvia de estrellas, no era la primera vez que la veía, pero cada que las volvía a mirar me parecían mas hermosas, además aquella lluvia la mire a lado de Sasuke-kun._

-Liridas…- dijo Sakura sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?- Sasuke volteo a ver a Sakura sorprendido, antes ya había escuchado ese nombre.

-Es la lluvia de Liridas, se supone que ocurre cada 5 años, pero científicos dijeron que este año se adelantaron…- sonreía Sakura sin dejar de ver el cielo.

-Ya veo- Sasuke volvió a mirar el cielo- Parecen luciérnagas…- sonrió Sasuke mirando aquella lluvia.

-El cometa Thatcher es el que acompaña a esta lluvia.- dijo Sakura, sin poner mucha atención al comentario del pelinegro.

_**Tu recuerdo se presento aun mas ante mi en aquel momento… prometimos mirar aquella lluvia juntos el día en que tu te marchaste, y míranos aquí, uno lejos del otro mirando aquella lluvia cada quien en diferentes lugares… yo a lado de una chica que siempre a estado enamorada de mi, pero yo nunca eh sentido nada por ella, y tu tal vez a lado de alguien que tiene la fortuna de tenerte a su lado**_

Después de un rato la lluvia paro, y ambos chicos retomaron su andar.

-Sasuke-kun…- dijo Sakura casi en un susurro peor perceptible para el pelinegro.

-Que pasa Haruno- Sasuke se detuvo al ver que Sakura estaba varios pasos detrás de el.

-Yo…- Sakura levanto un poco la vista que hasta entonces tenia baja.- Yo quería…

Un claxon llamo la atención de los chicos, una camioneta se acercaba a ellos.

-Hey chicos, que hace caminando tan noche por aquí- dijo Itachi una vez estacionado a lado de los chicos.

-La motoneta de Haruno se descompuso, tomamos el autobús- explicaba Sasuke.

-Ya veo…- Itachi miro a Sakura quien tenia los ojos cristalinos.- ¿Sakura estas bien?

-Si…- trato de sonreír Sakura

-Vamos suban, te llevamos a casa Sakura- Itachi quito los seguros de la camioneta para que ambos pudieran abrir las puertas.

-Gracias- respondió la pelirosa, abordando aquella camioneta.

_Las cosas pasan por algo, desde el asiento de atrás vi a Sasuke-kun mirando el cielo, su mirada era dirigida ahí, sin mencionar palabra en todo el trayecto. Siempre supe que Sasuke –kun era diferente a los demás, y al mismo tiempo me di cuenta que Sasuke-kun, no me miraría de la forma en que yo quería, por eso ya no trate de decirle nada después. Aunque Sasuke-kun era distante, también era amable y especial… pero Sasuke-kun siempre ah mirado a la lejanía, mucho mas allá de donde yo estoy, buscando algo, que no encontró en mi, algo que yo no le puedo dar, y es lo que el mas desea…_

_Hoy es la última vez que vi a Sasuke-kun, estoy aquí en el aeropuerto, mirando como Sasuke-kun aborda ese avión que lo llevara a su nueva vida… Estoy segura que cuando el mañana llegue y el día siguiente y el que sigue y el que sigue, seguiré enamorada de Sasuke-kun… pensando en el seguiré mi camino, para tal vez algún día volverlo a encontrar… para tal vez algún día poderlo olvidar… no lo se… Adiós Sasuke-kun…_

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**N/A:**Que les puedo decir **GRACIAS**... por cada una de sus palabras, se las agradesco de corazon :D. Bueno este capitulo me quedo algo largo xD, pero esque no queria alargar la historia de sakura y que apareciera en mas capitulos, asi que decidi terminar esta aparicion especial de ella en este mismo capitulo... espero que les alla gustado... :D y espero leerlos pronto cuidense mucho y hasta la proxima._

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4.**_

_Increíble que ya halla pasado tantos años… increíble que aun te espero, te busco en ningún lugar… y en todos a la vez..._

_La vida continua a cada día, a cada hora, a cada minuto a cada segundo… y aun no logro deshacerme de este hormigueó en mi estomago cada que pienso en ti, de este nudo en la garganta que se me forma cada que recuerdo el ayer junto a ti…_

_Una noche más de insomnio en esta vida tan vacía, sin ti, compartiendo la cama con alguien más que no eres tú… Cada noche es lo mismo, si puedo dormir 4 horas seguidas es mucho… Cada que ella me pregunta el motivo le dijo que es el ruido de la ciudad… que es el trabajo, ahí veces que ni siquiera le contesto… Cuando el verdadero motivo eres tú, pensando en ¿donde estarás?, ¿como estarás?, ¿con quien estarás?_

-Sasuke…-una voz somnolienta se escucho llegar a aquella terraza.

Sasuke se encontraba en aquella terraza, recargado en el barandal mirando la noche estrellada, vestía con un pantalón de pijama amplio, color gris, y una camiseta sport sin mangas, color blanca.

-Sasuke…- volvió a llamar la mujer de cabello color zanahoria.- Otra vez no puedes dormir…- la mujer abrazo a Sasuke por la espalda.- vamos adentro hace mucho frió puedes enfermarte.

-Solo déjame Karin…- respondió fríamente Sasuke.

-Puedes enfermarte…-insistió la chica.

-Largo…- dijo una vez mas Sasuke, desasiéndose del abrazo de la chica.

-Sasuke…- la chica alzo su tono de voz- así me agradecer que me preocupo por ti…

-Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras.

-Lo hago porque te amo…- grito la chica más fuerte.

-Cállate que despertaras a los vecinos…-Sasuke comenzó a caminar dentro del departamento.

-Me importan un carajo los vecinos…-Karin miraba como Sasuke desaparecía en la oscuridad del departamento.- maldita sea…- susurro la chica.

_Aun no comprendo del todo como fui que vine a parar con ella…_

Los rayos del sol se colaban por aquel ventanal, provocando que esa luz le molestara, por fin había podido dormir, y esas cortinas interrumpían su sueño, como odiaba a Karin, como odiaba que de la noche a la mañana ella llego y se metió en se departamento, en su cama… en su vida… como odiaba que hubiera redecorado todo aquel departamento… colocando esas cortinas trasparentes…

-Sasuke, el desayuno esta listo…- grito desde la cocina la chica.

-Porque no solo desapareces de mi vida…- susurro Sasuke colocándose la almohada en su rostro.

_En ese momento no supe para quien era la petición si para ella o para ti, porque lo primero que pensé al despertar fuiste tu…otra vez…_

Después de levantarse, bañarse y colocarse un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera de cuello redondo gris con manga larga, y un saco café, fue a la sala, donde estaba su portafolio, acomodo algunos papeles, tomo el celular, y sus llaves.

-Sasuke no vas a desayunar…- decía desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina Karin con una taza de café en sus manos.

Sasuke la ignoro y salio de aquel departamento.

-Eres un maldito…- Karin arrojo la taza contra la puerta que Sasuke había salido.

Sasuke bajo por el elevador, tratando de olvidar, la presencia de aquella chica, tratando de recordar porque estaba con ella… tratando de verdad encontrar alguna razón para no regresar al departamento y decirle que se largara… miro su reloj… 7:30, ese era el pretexto perfecto para no regresar al apartamento y decirle que se fuera, ya se le hacia tarde para ir al trabajo…

Salio de su edificio, y comenzó a caminar por la cera viendo a la gente ir y venir, escuchando el murmurar a su alrededor, hasta que llego a la estación del tren, lo abordo y como era su rutina tenia que esperar 5 minutos antes que el tren lo llevara a su destino.

_Juro que me estaba volviendo loco, mi rutina me absorbía tanto, pero eso era mejor que pensar en ti las 24 horas del día… haciéndome daño con tu recuerdo, pensando en que tu ya ni siquiera te acuerdas de mi…_

_El año en que entre a la universidad, trate de ponerme en contacto con Shikamaru para saber si tenia razón de ti… me costo varios meses poder contactarme con el, para que al final me dijera que desde hacia 2 años ya no sabia nada de ti, que el sabia lo mismo que Ino le había dicho a Itachi… me dio un teléfono en el cual antes te podía localizar…_

_Ahí estaba yo desde mis 18 años almacenando aquel numero telefónico almacenado en la memoria de mi móvil… en mi misma memoria, recuerdo que la primera vez que lo marque, creí que me iba desmayar ante el temblor tan fuerte que sentía en todo mi cuerpo… esperando que contestaras… pero nada, nunca contestaste…_

_Ahora ya no tenia la maña de escribir cartas que nunca envié, ahora escribía mensajes de texto, que nunca enviaba, mensajes de textos que iba dirigidos a ese numero telefónico almacenado en mi móvil ya por casi 7 años…_

"_**Dobe… hace mucho que no te veo… maldita sea, vuelve…"**_

Ese era el menaje de texto que escribía Sasuke recargado en una de las puertas de aquel tren. ¿Enviar? ¿Guardar? ¿Borrar?... esas tres opciones marcaba el móvil de Sasuke escogió la opción de Guardar…

_Despegue la mirada de el móvil, viendo como la gente bajaba del tren, estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta a que hora empezó a andar el tren y ya había llegado a otra estación… dirigí mi mirada del otro lado de la plataforma…_

_Maldita sea… estoy seguro, puedo jurar que te vi… hace muchos años que no te veo, pero estoy seguro que te reconocería el día que te encontrara…siempre imaginaba como habías cambiado físicamente, ahora serias completamente parecido a tu padre, pero con esos rasgos infantiles aun presente en ti… ese chico que estaba del otro lado de la plataforma se parecía tanto a ti…_

_-_Naruto…- susurro Sasuke.

Viendo del otro lado de la plataforma, a un chico rubio, de pantalones de mezclilla, y una sudadera negro con naranja, llevaba una mochila cruzada de lado, el cabello rebelde, color rubio, que sostenía un libro en el cual estaba su atención.

Sasuke reacciono y trato de salir de aquel vagón pero se encontraba lleno de gente, impidiéndole el paso a la salida, cuando sonó el tono del tren comenzando a cerrar las puertas. Sasuke regreso su mirada a donde había visto al rubio… trato de regresar a donde antes se encontraba pero una vez mas la gente se lo impedía.

-NARUTO…-grito el pelinegro viendo, como el tren se alejaba de la estación.

El rubio absorto en su lectura, alzo su rostro tuvo un extraño presentimiento, sintió un temblor en su cuerpo, por un momento pensó que alguien le había llamado, que alguien le estaba mirando… el rubio vio como el tren del otro lado de la plataforma comenzaba a alejarse de la estación.

-Naruto-kun…- lo llamo una voz detrás de el.

-Hinata…- sonrió el rubio y fue a abrazar a la chica de cabello largo, color negro y ojos aperlados.

-Naruto-kun… te encuentras bien, vi que mirabas con interés el tren que se acaba de ir…- pregunto la ojiperla, mirando el sendero por donde desapareció el tren.

-Si estoy bien, es solo que…- Naruto miro por unos segundos las vías del tren, para depuse mover su cabeza de un lado a otro.- Bueno ya sabes que los trenes me llenan de nostalgia pero no es nada olvídalo… Vamos tenemos que llegar a tiempo a la cita con el doctor- sonrió el rubio, acariciando el abultado vientre de Hinata.

_En ese momento me di cuenta que algo se aferraba a separarme de ti, a mantenerme lejos de ti… todo ese día no hice mas que pensar en ti… el no saber si eras tu o alguien parecido a ti, esta vez ni siquiera el trabajo me distrajo…_

-Sasuke…- dijo en un grito un chico,

-Que…- respondió distraídamente Sasuke.

-Hombre bajate de tu nube, tengo casi 10 minutos llamándote… y no me oyes…

-¿Qué quieres Juugo?- interrogo molesto el pelinegro.

-Tu hermano en la línea 2, y el jefe quiere esos diseños en 1 hora en su oficina…

-Dile que se los llevare cuando los acabe…- Sasuke tomo el teléfono que se hallaba a un lado de su restirador.- Bueno

-Hola tonto hermano menor…- decía del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-¿Qué quieres?...- Sasuke tomo su lápiz, y comenzó a dibujar sobre aquella cartulina colocada en su restirador.

-Si yo también te eh extrañado…- respondió Itachi.- Mama quiere que vengas a casa para las fiestas de navidad… y dice que traigas a Karin, si es que aun andas con ella, pero para ser sinceros ruego que ya la hallas votado de tu vida.

-No puedo, tengo mucho trabajo…- respondió Sasuke, mientras trazaba líneas.

-Ya veo, aun vives con esa cabeza de zanahoria…- Itachi guardo silencio por un momento.- como sea si decides deshacerte de tu molestia por un tiempo, estaremos en la casa de Aomori.

-¿Aomori?, ¿porque tiene que ser ahí…?- interrogo Sasuke.

-Bueno mama, dice que ya tiene muy abandonada esa casa, de echo ella ya esta ahí, también me dijo que…

_Deje de escuchar a Itachi… porque tanta coincidencia en un solo día, veo a ese chico tan parecido a ti, porque estoy seguro que tu serias igual a el, y ahora la fiesta de navidad seria en nuestra antigua casa… en la ciudad en la que te conocí…_

_-_Así que no se te olvide, entendiste tonto hermano menor…- decía Itachi haciendo que Sasuke volviera a la realidad.

-¿Eh?... a si lo que digas…- comento distraído Sasuke.

-Sasuke ¿estas bien?- interrogo un preocupado Itachi.

-Itachi, ahí personas que tiene que trabajar para mantenerse y no andar por ahí de un lado a otro, buscando que se yo que tesoro antiguo para esa compañía tonta en la que trabajas, así que si me permitieras seguiré trabajando… -decía entre dientes Sasuke.

-No es un tesoro… son antiguas reliquias de los 9 grandes demonios del mundo antiguo…- explicaba Itachi.

-Si, si lo que digas… adiós- Sasuke colgó el teléfono, pero no pasaron ni diez segundos cuando volvió a escuchar el sonido del teléfono- Bueno…

-Recuerda Lailpop- decían del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido Sasuke.

-Los dulces Sasuke- Itachi dio un suspiro- Te dije que antes que vinieras a casa a pasar la navidad, pasaras a la dulcería Lailpop, donde vivo no ahí de esas tiendas… así que te encargue dulces…

Sasuke una vez más colgó el teléfono

Los pensamientos de Sasuke, variaban, iban desde el momento que conoció a Naruto, hasta la tonta petición de su hermano de que pasara a esa tienda… aun no entendía como a su edad Itachi aun seguía comiendo dulces como un niño de 6 años de edad. Aun recordaba las veces que Naruto y el sobornaban a Itachi con dulces a cambio que los llevara a los conciertos… una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del Uchiha menor.

-Tiene lindos ojos- comento Juugo a un lado de Sasuke.

-Ah…que tú me quieres matar de un susto…- dijo exasperado Sasuke.

-Pero si llevo aquí 5 minutos diciéndote que ¿quien es…?- dijo Juugo con voz inocente.

-¿Quién es quien?- interrogo enojado Sasuke.

-El…- Juugo señalo el dibujo en el que Sasuke trabajaba.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de sobremanera y al mismo tiempo que su pulso se aceleraba, estaba tan absorto en sus recuerdos, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba dibujando… al chico rubio que vio en la estación del tren. Estaba en la misma posee que Sasuke lo había visto, leyendo un libro y con la cabeza baja. Y a un lado de ese dibujo había uno más grande donde se podía ver el rostro del chico. De ojos grandes, y una sonrisa amplia, con tres características marcas en cada mejilla.

_**1 semana después…**_

El invierno ya estaba presente en aquel país, ya hace varios días que nevaba a diario, pero aquel día no lo hizo, solo había frió rodeando la ciudad, Sasuke, esta vez tubo que ponerse una gabardina gris, acompañado por unos guantes del mismo color de piel.

La noche había llegado y al fin se había acabado la jornada de trabajo, al menos por un tiempo a partir de ese día estaría de vacaciones por 3 semanas, después que volvería a entra a trabajar, en la empresa publicitaria, llevaba consigo un portafolio amplio, que contenía todos sus trabajos acabados y los pendientes, durante las vacaciones adelantaría algo de su trabajo.

Iba camino a casa, aunque la idea de ir a casa, no le sonaba muy tentadora, Karin estaría ahí… su celular comenzó a sonar indicándole que tenia un mensaje nuevo.

"_**Sasuke, la cena se en fría ¿ah que hora llegas?"**_

No contesto el mensaje, y volvió a guardar el celular en una de las bolsas de aquel abrigo, siguiendo su camino entre la gente por aquellas avenidas. La gente comenzó a murmurar cosas, usualmente Sasuke no les hacia caso, pero aquel cometario llamo su atención.

-Wow, es hermosa mama- decía un niño de unos 8 años a lado de Sasuke señalando el cielo.

-Si, gracias ah que hoy no nevó se puede apreciar perfectamente en esta parte de la ciudad- explico la mujer también mirando el cielo.

Sasuke detuvo su andar justo antes de cruzar la intersección donde pasaba un tren, para mirar el cielo… ahí estaba otra vez una lluvia de estrellas… a pesar de los altos rascacielos, era posible admirarla.

_Tu recuerdo en esa semana era mas fuerte que en cualquier otro momento, cada que miraba una lluvia de estrellas tu estabas presente… incluso con solo ver un cielo estrellado me hacia recordarte…_

La campana que avisaba que se bajarían las plumas para que el tren pasara comenzaron a sonar, la gente junto con Sasuke comenzaron a cruzar aquella intersección antes que el tren pasara.

Sasuke alzo el cuello de su gabardina y comenzó a caminar, entre la gente con la mirada baja, cuando una voz, mas bien una frase llamo la su atención.

-Parecen Luciérnagas del cielo…- escucho Sasuke decir.

Rápidamente alzo la mirada y busco al dueño de esa voz.

-Se llama Geminidas, esta lluvia de estrellas…- la voz llego una vez mas a sus oídos.

Sasuke ubico la voz, que se dirigía del lado contrario al que el iba. Una cabeza rubia fue la que observo andar del lado contrario al que el iba.

-Vamos avancen, avancen- indicaba un policía.

Sasuke quedo medio ido, al escuchar esa frase y ver que provenía de una persona de cabellera rubia, cuando al fin llego del otro lado, se detuvo, buscando esa cabeza rubia… viendo al mismo tiempo que la persona que había ubicado momentos antes se detuvo, y estaba apunto de voltear, al mismo tiempo que las plumas de aquel cruce bajaban para ya no dejar pasar a nadie mas.… el corazón de Sasuke comenzó a latir de sobremanera… cuando el tren se atravesó en su visión de ver a aquel rubio…

-Naruto-kun…- llamo la chica a lado del rubio.- Vamos, hace frió…

-Si…- Naruto miraba como el tren pasaba por esas vías rápidamente.- Tal vez solo fue mi imaginación…- susurro Naruto frotando sus manos, para conseguir un poco de calor. Y seguir con su andar junto a aquella chica.

Cuando Naruto le comentaba a Hinata que aquella lluvia parecía Luciérnagas, vio una melena negra sobresaltarse, usualmente no le prestaría atención, pero de reojo al tiempo que pasaba a lado de esa persona sus rasgos finos, y la piel blanca le llamo la tensión, pues no pudo verle su rostro por completo, pero aun así siguió su camino, cuando estaba a punto de dar vuelta para creer que después de tantos años lo había encontrado al fin, en ese preciso momento, el tren se a atravesó.

Sasuke, se quedo hasta que el tren desapareció de su vista, esperando que aquel rubio siguiera ahí, pero nada, el ya no estaba ahí, solo gente comenzando a cruzar una vez mas esa intersección.

El móvil de Sasuke comenzó a sonar, al ver el identificador de llamadas, decía "Karin". Sasuke no contesto y reanudo su andar a casa.

_En ese momento, me di cuenta porque estaba con Karin, porque a pesar de siempre pelear con ella, y que me dijo mas de una vez que se largaba de mi vida, siempre aceptaba que ella regresara, me di cuenta que nunca había estado tan solo como cuando la conocí… solo ella estaba en mi vida tratando de cubrir ese hueco de soledad de la se lleno mi alma en todos estos años de tu ausencia, … pero también en ese momento al ver esa lluvia de estrellas, escuchar aquella frases, y creer haberte visto… me di cuenta que tratar de olvidarte, seria engañarme… _

_Nunca lo hice en el pasado, porque lo haría ahora… esa misma noche le di libertad a Karin, desde esa noche ya no me doblegue ante sus suplicas de "una oportunidad mas"…_

_**Días después…**_

-FELIZ NAVIDAD SASUKE- decía un muy alegre Itachi abriendo la puerta de aquella enorme casa, vestido con pantalón negro y un suéter de lana con diseños navideños.

-hmp- respondió Sasuke tratando de no reírse de la forma tan ridícula que lucia su hermano.

-Veo que no trajiste a la cabeza de zanahoria.- comentaba Itachi dando una mirada hacia fuera y después cerrar la puerta.

-No…- respondió Sasuke quitándose su abrigo y colocándolo en el perchero de la entrada.

-Sasuke…- salio su madre desde la cocina- Hijo que bueno que venirte…- Mikoto abrazo a su hijo menor.- Y ¿Dónde esta Karin?, no me digas ya acabaste con ella- Mikoto solo recibió silencio por parte de su hijo- Sasuke, pero se veía que ella te quería mucho…

-Pero no bastaba con que ella lo quisiera mama, el también debe de quererla- dijo Itachi.- Sasuke, en esa bolsa ¿traes lo que creo que traes?- comento Itachi señalando la bolsa que Sasuke cargaba.

-Toma…- Sasuke le arrogo la bolsa a su hermano.

-----------------------------------

-Y que te parece- decía un rubio mirando esa enorme casa color verde olivo.

-Es muy linda Naruto-kun…- sonrió Hinata al ver aquella casa- Pero no crees que es muy grande solo para nosotros.

-Claro que no, además el jardín es perfecto para cuando el bebe nazca y Akamaru, para que puedan jugar- Naruto vio como un enorme perro blanco corría de un lado a otro en el jardín frontal- Además, siempre quise regresar aquí… en cuanto me entere que estaba la venta la compre… ¿pensé que te gustaría?- decía en un puchero Naruto.

-No, no, claro que me gusta, además aquí viviste aquí con tus padres hace mucho tiempo, y con todo lo que me has platicado de esta ciudad… se que será un buen lugar para criar al bebe- sonrió Hinata.

-Bueno, voy ir abrir las ventanas para que se ventile un poco…- Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia la casa a adentrándose en ella.

Mientras tanto, en otra casa unos cuantos metros lejanos de aquella casa verde olivo, en una ventana de la planta baja, se asomaba un pelinegro, mirando a una mujer embarazada jugando con el enorme perro blanco.

-Parece que tenemos nuevo vecinos…- decía Itachi comiendo una paleta de caramelo.

-Itachi deja de estar de fisgón y ven a ayudar- ordenaba su madre desde la cocina.

-¿Quién se muda en día de navidad?- Itachi se quito de la ventan y vio a Sasuke sentado en un sofá y con varios papeles en la mesa de centro.- Bueno al menos que sean unos antisociales como tu si lo creo… de seguro que esa vecina nueva es muy aburrida. Te diría que fueras a cortejarla pero esta embarazada, supongo que a de estar casada.

-No me interesa en lo mas mínimo todo lo que estas diciendo, lo sabias…- comento Sasuke son dejar de ver los papeles en sus manos.

-Vamos Sasuke es navidad y tu trabajando, buscate una novia, cómprate un perro un perico, pero ya no seas tan aburrido-Itachi salía de la sala- es mas porque no vas a ese tonto lago que siempre ibas de niño, aun esta ahí, definitivamente esta ciudad no ah cambiado en nada.- Itachi al fin se fue de la sala.

Sasuke despego la mirada de aquellos papeles y la dirigió a la ventana en la que estaba Itachi. Para después levantarse de aquel sofá y dirigirse a la salida de su casa, colocándose su abrigo en el proceso.

_Mi razón principal de ir de nuevo a esa ciudad, fue ir una vez mas tras tu recuerdo, buscarte en el lugar donde inicio todo, además de buscar la compañía de mi familia, hace ya 3 años que no pasaba alguna fiesta con ellos, solo llamaba para felicitarlos. _

_Comencé a recorrer aquel sendero que antes recorría todos los días para llegar a aquel lago, aun recuerdo el día que te conocí… mire a la casa donde antes vivías, y vi a una mujer de cabello negro largo, vestida, con un pantalón deportivo color lila al igual que una amplia chamarra, pero a pesar de eso se veía su abultado vientre, caminaba rumbo dentro de aquella casa a lado de un enorme perro… _

_Itachi tenia razón ¿Quién se mudaba en el día de navidad?... pues vi varias cajas arriba de la camioneta, deje ir ese pensamiento, cuando al fin llegue al lago, esa ciudad definitivamente no había cambiado en nada, recordé las horas que tu y yo nos la pasábamos aquí sentados en este muelle tratando de pescar algo… pero nunca lo hicimos, siempre supe que aquí no había peces, pero nunca te lo dije, pero me gustaba el estar aquí solo, pero cuando tu llegaste, me gustaba estar a tu lado en este lago, ahora que no estas… ya no me gusta tanto…_

Sasuke, se sentó en la orilla de aquel muelle, dándose cuenta que sus pies esta vez tocaban el agua y no era como antes, que colgaba sus piernas sin ningún problema de mojarse, se hizo un poco hacia atrás tratando de que sus pies no tocaran el agua, y comenzó a ver aquel lago, donde paso los mejores momentos de su niñez.

_Estaba recordando tantos buenos momentos que vivimos juntos, desde nuestro primer concierto, nuestra primera pelea, la primera vez que me acompañaste en mi ficticia huida de casa, pues esa vez mi padre me había gritado, y decidí huir de casa, esa vez tu me acompañaste, hasta que el hambre se hizo presente y tuvimos que regresar a las 10 de la noche… esa fue la primera vez que dormí en tu casa, pues no quería regresar a la mía… tantos recuerdos que venían a mi cabeza que ni siquiera escuche que alguien se acercaba, pero aquella voz, aquella voz entro en mis oídos sacándome de mis recuerdos._

-Sasuke…- se escucho a las espaldas de Sasuke.

Sasuke giro su rostro bruscamente, pues no pensaba estar acompañado en aquel lugar, sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer a aquella persona parada detrás de el, lo primero que vio fue, unos tenis negros sucios y algo malgastados, con las cintas desechas, para después ver que vestía con un pantalón deportivo color naranja algo amplio, y una sudadera que era el conjunto de aquel pantalón deportivo, con franjas negras a los lados, hasta que llego a la parte del rostro… una piel bronceada, con esa estupida sonrisa que Sasuke había extrañado todos esos años, unas peculiares marcas en forma de bigote en cada mejilla, junto con esos enormes ojos azules, hasta que llego a aquella cabellera rubia abortada.

-Na… Naruto…- articulo Sasuke mirando el rostro del rubio, aun sentado en el muelle.

_Mi corazón se acelero, el aire me faltaba, mis extremidades no me respondían, para poderme poner de pie… ahí estabas, después de tantos años, después de tantos llamados para que aparecieras al fin estabas ahi… al fin te había encontrado, al fin aparecías…_

-Teme, tanto tiempo sin verte…- Naruto, se sentó a un lado del pelinegro, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Naruto…- volvió a decir Sasuke.

-Si, así es soy yo… y tu… tu eres tu…- sonrió nerviosamente Naruto, llevándose una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Qué, que haces aquí?...- pregunto Sasuke, aun no creyendo que Naruto estuviera ahí.

-Siempre tan fraternal tus bienvenidas verdad…- comento Naruto en un puchero.- resulta que me trasladaron del trabajo para acá, y bueno… la casa en la que antes vivía estaba en venta y la compre.

-¿La casa?

_Maldita sea, la sensación del cosquilleo en mi estomago, cambio por una de dolor, como si alguien me hubiera golpeado en el estomago… te mudaste en la casa que antes vivías, y hace unos momentos vi a una mujer embarazada ahí, tenia que ser una mala broma… tenia que ser una maldita broma del destino… al fin te encuentro y tu, tu estas…_

-Si, y tu, no creí que aun vivieran en esa casa, pensé que se habían mudado hace ya muchos años.- decía Naruto, sin dejar de ver a Sasuke.

-NARUTO-KUN…-grito Hinata, llamando la tensión de ambos chicos.

-HINATA…-Naruto se levanto del muelle y miro a Sasuke.- Ven quiero presentarte a alguien…

-No…- contesto el Sasuke levantándose también de aquel muelle.

-¿Qué?, vamos no seas tímido quiero presentarte a…

-A tu esposa ¿no?...- dijo Sasuke casi en un reproche.

-¿Mi esposa?, pues…

Naruto ya no pudo terminar de hablar cuando, sintió el puño de Sasuke estrellarse en su rostro, Naruto retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Que demonios te ocurre- interrogo Naruto, limpiándose la sangre que le salía de su labio.

-Solo… solo…- Sasuke tenia una rabia contenida, sus puños los apretaba fuerte al igual que su mandíbula.- yo todo este tiempo…- no Sasuke no le diría que todo este tiempo siempre pensó en el mientras el rehacía su vida sin el.- solo desaparece de mi vida…- pidió Sasuke comenzó a salir de aquel pequeño muelle.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de sobremanera, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que en su estomago se formaba un vació.

Ah Naruto le dolieron esas palabras…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Hola amigos míos, espero anden de lo mejor, bueno primero que nada muchas gracias a cada uno de ustedes que leen esta historia y me dejan su opinión sabiendo que les gusta la historia… me ah sido difícil tengo que aceptarlo, pero gracias a sus palabras, me dan ánimos y procuro hacer lo mejor que puedo… Bueno lo siguiente seria que acá ya les dejo algo de drama… al fin después de tantos años Sasuke y Naruto se encuentran… pero al parecer Naruto ¿continuo con su vida? O al menos eso cree Sasuke… también les anuncio que el siguiente capitulo será el capitulo final… le eh de confesar que este seria mi capitulo final, donde Sasuke y Naruto se encuentran en la intersección del tren pero ninguno de los dos se ven y Sasuke acaba con karin y al final el se quedaba solo, sin reencontrarse con Naruto, ese fue el final que pensé desde un principio, pero debido a que muchos me han pedido que ellos dos estén juntos… pues decidí modificar el final para ustedes, ojala les valla agradar. Bueno sin mas que decir me retiro y espero leerlos pronto… cuídense mucho._


	5. Chapter 5

__

_Letra en cursiva: Narracion por parte de Sasuke_

_**Letra en negritras y cursiva: Narracion por parte de Naruto**_

Letra Normal: Narracion por parte del narrador

* * *

_**Capitulo 5.**_

-Solo… solo…- Sasuke tenia una rabia contenida, sus puños los apretaba fuerte al igual que su mandíbula.- yo todo este tiempo…- no Sasuke no le diría que todo este tiempo siempre pensó en el mientras el rehacía su vida sin el.- solo desaparece de mi vida…- pidió Sasuke comenzó a salir de aquel pequeño muelle.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de sobremanera, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que en su estomago se formaba un vació. Ah Naruto le dolieron esas palabras.

-Eres un maldito Uchiha…- menciono el rubio con enojo en su rostro.- Desde hace 12 años, 12 malditos años que no nos vemos, y lo primero que haces es preguntarme ¿Qué que hago aquí?

-Naruto-kun… -llego una muy agitada Hinata cerca del lago, pues cuando vio que Sasuke Golpeo a Naruto comenzó a correr a donde ellos estaban, pero fue ignorada por Naruto.

-Sabes lo que pensaba que pasaría el día en que nos viéramos… -Naruto avanzo hasta donde Sasuke estaba.- el muy estupido de mi pensó que me abrazarías, que me dirías que me habías extrañado, de la misma forma en que yo lo hice…- de los ojos de Naruto comenzaban a salir lagrimas.- el muy estupido de mi, pensó que te alegraría verme… el muy estupido de mi pensó que tu habías pensado en mi de la misma forma que yo lo hice todos estos años… y que es lo que haces, me golpeas y me dices que desaparezca de tu vida.- Naruto paso una de sus manos por su rostro limpiando las lagrimas.-era de esperarse de Uchiha Sasuke, el hombre mas terco, orgulloso y egocéntrico de este planeta, sabes que es lo peor de todo que yo me enamore de ese maldito terco, orgulloso y egocéntrico Sasuke Uchiha. Todos estos años estuve enamorado de ti… pensando que tu también, pero ahora veo que no es así, el único idiota aquí fui yo por creer, por soñar que algún día me dirías un te amo…

_Escuchaba atentamente todas esas palabras, queriéndote callar con un beso, con un beso que desee todos esos años, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, solo podía ver tus ojos cristalinos, solo podía ver que en 5 segundos lo había arruinado todo. Había arruinado todo ese amor que me profesabas todos esos años al igual que el que yo te había profesado._

Sasuke vio como el rubio estaba alejándose de ahí jalando a Hinata de la mano, cuando iba a ir tras el una vez Naruto volteo a verlo.

-Y sabes una cosa…- Naruto miro una vez mas a Sasuke- ella es Hinata Hyuuga, de la chica que te hable ese día que nos vimos por ultima vez, la que te dije que sus padres habían muerto, y que su única familia era un tío suyo y su primo… pero los cuales le dieron la espalda el día en que sostuvo una relación con alguien que ellos no aceptaban- Naruto coloco una mano sobre el vientre de Hinata.- este niño, no es mío, es de mi mejor amigo Kiba, murió hace unos meses el ni siquiera sabia que iba a tener un bebe- las lagrimas de Naruto se hicieron presente una vez mas.- Hinata y yo solo nos tenemos a nosotros, los dos habíamos perdido a las personas que mas amábamos… ella perdió al amor de su vida en un maldito accidente automovilístico, y yo… yo estaba solo sin saber nada de la persona que mas amaba… por eso decidimos estar juntos, compartir nuestra soledad y porque no darle una familia a este bebe, una familia que Hinata y yo perdimos…

Naruto, retomo su andar, con Hinata de la mano…

-No se como todo este tiempo estuve enamorado de un maldito recuerdo…- murmuraba Naruto, pero perceptible para Sasuke.

Sasuke reacciono de pensar en todo lo que el rubio le había dicho, cuando escucho que un auto acelero, al mirar al origen del ruido vio la camioneta blanca que estaba estacionada frente a la casa color verde olivo alejarse de aquel lugar… tal vez de aquella ciudad…

-Sasuke, cariño vamos a cenar…- decía Mikoto detrás de la puerta de la habitación de su hijo menor.

-Aun no sale…- se escucho la voz de su padre desde la planta baja.

-No…- respondió Mikoto.

-Deja, yo hablo con el...- dijo Itachi bajamente detrás de aquella puerta.

-Esta bien…- Mikoto le dio un beso a su hijo mayor y se alejo de ahí.

-Sasuke, abre la puerta…- dijo Itachi después de unos segundos.- quieres que use mi sharingan…

-Déjate de niñerías ya no tengo 5 años y déjame solo…- contesto Sasuke desde adentro.

-Cuando eras pequeño me creías todo…-Itachi se sentó en el suelo recargando su espalda en la puerta.- cuando eras niño la vida era mas fácil…

-Seria para ti…- Sasuke ya estaba en la misma posición que su hermano, pero dentro de la habitación.

-Sasuke que problemas pudiste tener cuando niño… reprobar, que papa te castigara, que no te comparara el juguete que querías para navidad…

-Que Naruto se largara…- dijo Sasuke, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas.

-Ah, con que es eso…- comprendió Itachi.- Tu siempre fuiste el mas maduro de Naruto y tu, desde que el se fue tu tuviste que saber que entre ustedes se comenzaría a interponer irremediablemente una vida larga con un futuro incierto…

-¿Cuánto?...- susurro Sasuke.

_Cuanto mas es lo que tengo que perder hasta poder perdonarme, por no haberte dicho hace 12 años que te amo… cuanto dolor tengo que resistir hasta volver a encantarte otra vez…_

Sasuke, se fue a recostar sobre su cama, mirando el techo, pensando en lo que había sucedido aquel día, como en menos de 5 segundos todo se había arruinado, recordando cada palabra que Naruto le dijo… con esos pensamientos Sasuke se quedo dormido.

Mientras Naruto se alejo de aquella ciudad, sin explicarle nada a Hinata, sin dirigirle la palabra, hasta que llegaron a un hotel en el que pasaron la noche, Naruto encendió la televisión de aquella habitación, no podía dormir, tantos años esperando ver a Sasuke, para que el le dijera que se fuera de su vida… Naruto estaba sentado en un sillón mirando la televisión pero sin ponerle atención, sus mejillas eran adornadas por lagrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos, a los pocos minutos se quedo dormido consecuencia del llanto.

_Ayer tuve un sueño…_

_**Tú y yo teníamos 9 años otra vez**_

_Estábamos en aquella colina mirando la lluvia de estrellas_

_**Las luciérnagas del cielo**_

_Y esta vez te dije con palabras lo que exprese con aquel beso_

_**Quería detener el tiempo, para estar así siempre**_

_A tu lado, siempre, cada día, cada año, cada estación_

_**Sin pensar en lo que seria el día de mañana**_

_Ignorando toda la distancia que se nos interpuso_

_**Creíste que nada nos unía, pero yo estoy más cerca de ti que nunca**_

_En ocasiones cuando quería rendirme_

_**Tu recuerdo, estaba presente, tu eres al que quiero**_

_Tú eres al que veo a mi lado_

_**En un nuevo amanecer**_

_Viendo como poco a poco_

_**La luz de luciérnagas desaparecen**_

_Dándole el paso a la luz del sol_

_**A una nueva luz para ti y para mi.**_

Sasuke se marcho una semana después, esperando que Naruto regresara… Naruto no volvió esa semana.

Sasuke regreso a su trabajo a Tokio… Naruto regreso un mes después a la vieja casa.

Sasuke a la semana de haber entrado a trabajar renuncio… Naruto comenzó a trabajar en el observatorio de aquella ciudad en la que ahora vivía.

Sasuke, ya no salía de su apartamento… Naruto salio aquella noche al hospital debido a que Hinata daba a luz.

Sasuke salio a la terraza, mirando el cielo estrellado… Naruto salio con Hinata y el bebe de aquel hospital en aquella noche estrellada.

Sasuke y Naruto, siempre veían el mismo cielo, recordando lo mismo…

_Hasta la fecha creo que lo único que mantiene mi corazón palpitando son los recuerdos de aquellos años que pasamos juntos. Las cosas en mi vida se ponen peor a cada día, y aun así recuerdo el día en que me enamore de ti… _

_Sasuke._

Escribió Sasuke en una hoja que guardo en un sobre con el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki escrito en el, el cual dejo a lado de un portarretrato, del mueble del televisor… y se marcho a su habitación a tumbarse a la cama. Queriendo ya no despertar…

------------------------------------

_**5 años después…**_

Era primavera en aquella ciudad, Hinata había plantado un árbol de cerezos en la parte frontal de aquella casa verde olivo… la leve brisa de primavera mecía las ramas de aquel árbol, dejando caer una que otra flor de cerezo…

Hinata caminaba hasta la entrada de aquella casa, con una canasta en una de sus manos, junto con un pequeño niño castaño, de ojos afilados de color café, y unos blancos colmillos que enseñaba al sonreír, el niño iba sobre un enorme perro blanco, como si montara un caballo. Hinata abrió con cuidado la puerta de aquella casa, índico al niño que pasara… ambos se adentraron a la casa.

-Mama puedo ver la tele…- pidió el niño, una vez que ya se había bajado del lomo del enorme perro.

-Claro Kiba, solo no hagas ruido…- indico la mujer adentrándose a la cocina.

-Si mama, vamos Akamaru…- dijo el pequeño

El niño comenzó a ir a paso acelerado a la sala, para prender el televisor, después se dirigió a colocar su cabeza en el lomo de aquel perro que ya se encontraba acostado en la alfombra de aquella enorme sala.

Hinata, servia café en un par de tazas y un vaso de leche, para después seguir con la preparación del desayuno, miro el reloj de la cocina. 9:10 indicaba el reloj, Hinata frunció un poco el ceño, y fue a tomar una taza de café y el vaso con leche, cuando estaba apunto de llegar a la puerta esta se abrió.

-Oh… buenos días Sasuke-kun, ya iba a llevarte el café- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Buenos días Hinata…- dijo Sasuke tomando la taza de café.- Gracias… - Sasuke se dirigió a la mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la cocina.

-El periódico esta en la canasta- indico Hinata, yendo junto al pelinegro.- Ayer no te dejo dormir verdad…- dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonría.

-Quería que viéramos no se que planeta… que nunca apareció- Sasuke bebió un poco de café para después comenzar a hojear el periódico.

Una vez mas la puerta de la cocina se abrió.

-Buenos días Sasuke-san…- dijo el pequeño entrando a aquella cocina.

-Hmp…-contesto Sasuke- Aquí tienes…- Sasuke le entrego unas hojas del periódico que contenían pequeños comics, al niño que ya estaba sentado junto a el.

-Buenos días…- decía con enorme bostezo entrando a aquella cocina un rubio en pijama.

-Buenos días…- respondieron en unísono Hinata y el pequeño Kiba.

-Hola…- susurro el rubio en la oreja del pelinegro el cual sintió un cosquilleo en su oreja.

Naruto, se sentó del lado contrario al que se sentaba Sasuke, Naruto tomo el vaso de leche, cuando estaba punto de darle un trago alguien lo interrumpió.

-Ustedes…- dijo Hinata, ganándose la atención de los tres hombres.- Kiba deja esa taza de café, dásela a Naruto y tomate la leche y tu Naruto deja ese vaso de leche y tomate el café.

-Si mama…-dijeron en unísono Kiba y Naruto intercambiando el café y la leche. Mientras Sasuke solo cubría su rostro con el periódico evitando que los demás vieran la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro.

Hinata coloco panecillos en el centro de la mesa. Para después servirse una taza de café para ella y sentarse junto a Naruto.

-A que hora llegaras hoy- pregunto Naruto, mientras servia mermelada sobre un panecillo.

-A las 5, tengo una junta…- contesto Sasuke aun detrás del periódico.

-mmmm- dijo el rubio- Hinata a que horas llegaras…

-Pues, tratare de cerrar la tienda temprano ¿Por qué Naruto-kun?- interrogo Hinata, dándole un par de panecillos ya preparados al pequeño Kiba.

-No por nada…- Naruto bebió la taza de café.

-En diez minutos Kiba…- dijo Sasuke dándole su último sorbo al café. Y dejando el periódico en la mesa para salir de la cocina.

-aja- contesto Kiba con un bocado en su boca.

_Veinte minutos después…_

-Diez, dije diez… -susurraba Sasuke- HINATA…-grito Sasuke.

-Ya voy, ya voy… -decía Hinata saliendo de la casa con una maleta en sus manos.- Ten, ya lleva todo…- dijo Hinata entregándole la maleta a Sasuke.

-KIBA, NARUTO…- volvió a gritar Sasuke, metiendo la maleta en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

Kiba, salio sobre el lomo de Akamaru, mientras decía "vamos Akamaru, mas rápido", detrás de Kiba salio un rubio colocándose torpemente un saco, mientras llevaba un cepillo de dientes en la boca y en una mano un vaso.

-Dije diez… DIEZ- comento Sasuke subiendo a la camioneta.

-Procura no golpear a nadie esta vez y recuerda a las 3 Akamaru y yo iremos por ti a la cancha…- decía Hinata colocándole el cinturón de seguridad a Kiba.

-Si mama- sonrió el niño, mientras su madre besaba su frente, para después cerrar la puerta, trasera.

-Ajmkdidghohs Highjnaadsfta- decía Naruto.

-¿Qué?- interrogo Hinata.

Naruto bebió un sorbo de aquel vaso, para enjuagarse la boca y después escupir a un lado, colocando el cepillo de dientes en el vaso ya vació.

-Que adiós Hinata…- sonrió el rubio enseñando sus blancos dientes y dándole el vaso a Hinata.

-Ah, adiós…- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-DOBE…- grito Sasuke desde la camioneta.

-AH YA CALLATE TEME QUE YA VOY- Naruto se subió a la camioneta de mala gana.

-DIJE DIEZ MINUTOS, DIEZ…- gritaba Sasuke.

-LE DIJISTE A KIBA NO A AMI…- contesto Naruto.

-PERO SI QUERIAS QUE TE PASARA A DEJAR AL OBSERVATORIO, TUVISTE QUE ESTAR LISTO EN DIEZ… AHORA VOY RETRASADO PARA DEJAR A KIBA EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE FUTBOL Y PARA EL TRABAJO- Sasuke acelero la camioneta comenzando a avanzar.

-NO ES MI CULPA QUE…- la voz de Naruto se dejo de escuchar.

Hinata, sonrió al ver a su hijo agitando su mano en forma de despedida a través de la ventanilla de la camioneta, mientras Sasuke y Naruto se gritaba el uno al otro. Definitivamente amaba las mañanas de cada día, desde que Sasuke y Naruto comenzaron una vida juntos y aun más la incluyeron a ella y a su hijo Kiba en esa pequeña, extraña, conflictiva, pero feliz familia.

-------------------------

_**5 años atrás…**_

-Si muchas gracias…- Hinata colgaba el teléfono.

-Ya llegue…- se escucho de la puerta principal.

-Naruto-kun…-Hinata se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la entrada.- Que tal tu día…

-Igual que siempre…-Naruto boto a un lado la mochila que traía consigo.- Voy a dormir…

-¿Pero no vas a cenar…?- pregunto Hinata viendo como el rubio subía las escaleras- Prepare Ramen…

-Comí en el trabajo, gracias…- Naruto desapareció de la vista de Hinata.

Hinata cada día veía mas delgado a su amigo, mas decaído, todo el día se la pasaba en el observatorio, donde trabajaba… Naruto había estudiado astronomía, le encantaba todo lo que tenía que ver con aquel oficio, y más aun porque sentía que al estudiar astronomía, el trabajar en ella, le acercaba cada día un poco mas a un bello recuerdo de la niñez que guardaba.

Hinata sabia de las condiciones amorosas de Naruto desde un principio, aun recordaba cuando ella tartamudeaba y se ponía nerviosa, recién que conoció al rubio, Naruto le gustaba, pero una tarde, antes que Naruto se mudara de ciudad, el le había confesado que estaba enamorado de alguien y lo que mas le temía era ya jamás volverlo a ver, si se mudaba de ese lugar.

Hinata vio sinceridad en los ojos de Naruto ante aquella confesión, aunque le sorprendió un poco al enterarse que el amor de Naruto era un chico, y no una chica como ella suponía, pero aun así ella lo comprendió y siguió siendo amiga de Naruto… tiempo después ella mantuvo una relación con Kiba, del cual se enamorando, mas sin embargo, su tío no estaba de acuerdo de aquella relación, pues el apellido Inuzuka no valía nada para la familia Hyuuga.

Hinata cuando cumplió 18 años huyo con Kiba… al principio las cosas fueron difíciles, ambos tenían que trabajar para mantenerse, pero aun así salieron adelante, 2 años después de que había huido, se reencontraron con Naruto, el cual no veían desde que tenían 12 años, Naruto, Kiba y Hinata se volvieron inseparables.

Kiba, falleció en un accidente automovilístico, debido a que un trailer no tenía frenos y se llevo el automóvil de Kiba entre las ruedas, el único recuerdo que tenia de Kiba, era Akamaru, la mascota que Kiba había tenido desde niño, pero un mes después, se entero que estaba embarazada, iba a tener un hijo de Kiba, el amor de su vida.

Pero a pesar de eso Hinata estaba destrozada, nada la consolaba ante la perdida de su único amor… Naruto desde ese momento nunca la dejo sola, Naruto no la abandono, la animaba a salir adelante por ese bebe que lleva dentro, fruto del amor de Kiba y ella. Ahora era turno de Hinata apoyar a Naruto.

Al día siguiente Hinata salio temprano de casa, con el pequeño Kiba en brazos, se subió a aquella camioneta y se dirigió a la ciudad de Tokio. Después de varias horas de manejar llego a una pequeña cafetería donde se había citado con alguien el día anterior.

-Hinata…- decía un hombre de cabello largo blanco, y con dos peculiares marcas que comenzaban en sus ojos y terminaban a la mitad de sus mejillas.

-Jiraiya-sama…- Hinata se acerco al hombre.

-Valla, que esta ya grande mi nieto postizo…- sonrió el hombre mirando al bebe de apenas unos 2 meses de nacido.- Ven el esta por acá, me costo mucho trabajo encontrar a alguien de la familia Uchiha.

Jiraiya la llevo a una de las mesas del fondo, donde se encontraba un pelinegro sentado, y mirando por una de las ventanas.

-Itachi, ella es Hinata…- anuncio Jiraiya invitando a Hinata a sentarse.

-Mucho gusto Hinata.- saludo Itachi.- Jiraiya, me dijo que has buscado ver a alguien de la familia Uchiha.

-Si…- Hinata acomodaba al bebe entre sus brazos.- quiero ver a Sasuke-kun, necesito hablar con el.

-No me digas que… ese niño es de…- Itachi miro desconfiado a la muchacha.

-No…- respondió Hinata.- No piense cosas que no son Itachi-san, si pido ver a Sasuke-kun es porque quiero hablar con el de un amigo en común… de Naruto-kun.

Hinata entrego al pequeño bebe en brazos de Jiraiya, para después dirigirse al elevador de aquel elegante edificio, Hinata bajo en el ultimo piso, se dirigió a la única puerta que ahí se ubicaba, toco el timbre, pero nadie le respondía, volvió a tocar y nada, Itachi que había permanecido recargado en la puerta del elevador, se acerco y saco una llave de una de sus bolsas. Itachi abrió aquella puerta invitando a Hinata a entrar.

Aquel departamento era amplio aunque con todo el desorden que había ahí no lo parecía tanto, las cortinas estaban cerradas, y no dejaban entrar la luz del sol ahí… en cuanto Karin dejo de vivir ahí Sasuke cambio las cortinas.

Itachi desapareció por un pasillo, mientras Hinata se quedaba en la sala, mirando el desorden que ahí había, la primera y única vez que había visto a Sasuke Uchiha, no le parecía del tipo de personas que vivieran en desorden, Hinata comenzó a curiosear en el lugar, viendo cuadro de estrellas y galaxias colgadas ahí, sonrió pues Naruto también tenia de esos cuadros, el rubio le decía a Hinata que esos cuadros le hacían recordar a Sasuke.

Hinata se acerco al televisor, pues había una foto de Sasuke, junto con dos chicos un chico de cabello blanco y una chica de cabello rosado, la edad de esos chicos se veían de unos 17 o 18 años, no mas… una carta estaba a lado de aquel portarretrato, Hinata leyó "Naruto Uzumaki" escrito en el. Hinata tomo la carta.

-Esta indispuesto- decía Itachi entrando en la sala.- A tomado mucho…- Itachi le enseño una botella de sake a Hinata.

-Será mejor que lo deje, otro día vendré ahora que se donde vive.- Hinata le enseño la carta a Itachi- Crees que este bien, tomar esto y dárselo.-dijo Hinata.

-Dice su nombre, es claro que es para el ¿Por qué no dársela?, espera - Itachi volvió a desaparecer por aquel pasillo, después de unos minutos Itachi regreso con una pequeña caja de madera.-Llevate esto y dásela a Naruto.

-¿Qué es?...-interrogo Hinata tomando la caja.

-Solo, solo dásela…- pidió Itachi.

Hinata, retorno a casa, llegaría muy tarde, de hecho Itachi y Jiraiya le ofrecieron hospedaje, pero ella se negó, no había avisado a Naruto donde iba, además necesitaba regresar a casa. Hinata llego cerca de la 1 de la mañana a casa.

-¿Donde estuviste…?- interrogo el rubio bajando las escaleras.

-Naruto-kun…- respondió sobresaltada Hinata, no esperaba encontrar al rubio despierto.

-Hinata, estuve como loco buscándote todo el día, ni siquiera dejaste razón a donde ibas- decía Naruto tomando al pequeño bebe entre sus brazos- pensé que te habías largado, desaparecido sin decirme nada y encima llevándote al niño contigo… ya viste que hora son no es hora de que una mujer ande con un bebe a estas horas por ahí…

-Yo… yo lo siento Naruto-kun…- respondió la mujer con la cabeza baja.

-Descarte la idea que te hayas ido cuando vi a Akamaru, tú nunca dejarías al perro que le pertenecía a Kiba. Pero aun así me preocupe por ti…- Naruto se dirigía a la sala cargando al bebe y con Hinata detrás- solo no lo vuelvas hacerlo si… ustedes son lo único que tengo…- Naruto se sentó en un sillón reclinable.

-Naruto-kun… yo, yo- Hinata saco algo de la pañalera que aun cargaba- Toma…- Hinata le dio un sobre a Naruto.

-¿Qué es eso?- interrogo el rubio, tomando el sobre con una mano, al mismo tiempo que leí su nombre en el.

-Solo léelo…-Hinata tomo al bebe para que Naruto pudiera abrir fácilmente el sobre.

Los ojos de Naruto comenzaron a opacarse, poco a poco, conforme leía aquella carta, Naruto no soporto más y en cuanto acabo de leer la carta, se cubrió su rostro, para que Hinata no viera las lágrimas rodar por su rostro.

-Naruto-kun…- Hinata rebusco una vez entre la pañalera la pequeña caja de madera.

-¿Por qué?...-interrogo Naruto con el rostro oculto.- ¿Por qué fuiste a buscarlo?, ¿Por qué? si sabes que estoy tratando de olvidarlo…

-Ambos reaccionaron precipitadamente- Hinata coloco la caja de madera sobre la mesa de centro- Itachi-san me pidió que te diera esto…- Hinata comenzó a salir de aquella sala con el bebe en brazos- Voy a ir a recostar a Kiba, y ah dormir un rato…

Naruto subió la mirada una vez que escucho una puerta cerrase en la planta alta, el rubio miro la pequeña caja de madera sobre la mesa de centro, la tomo con las manos temblorosas, al abrirla sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera, al ver varias cartas dentro de ella.

Hinata se despertó a las 6:00 de la mañana debido a que el bebe había despertado, después de ir a atender al pequeño Kiba, fue a la habitación que ocupaba el rubio, pero no lo encontró, fue a buscarlo a la sala pero tampoco estaba, solo había varias hojas de papel esparcidas en la alfombra al igual que sobres. Hinata tomo una de las tantas hojas ahí esparcidas y comenzó a leerlas, los ojos de Hinata se nublaron a cada palabra que leía, pero al mismo tiempo se le formaba una sonrisa.

----------------------------

Se coloco frente a aquel elevador esperando a que se abrieran las puertas pero estaba desesperado, que el tiempo que esperaba sentía que se transformaron en horas, y decidió subir por las escaleras de servio, seria un camino largo, pues tenia que subir al ultimo piso, al menos así indicaba, la nota que encontró en la caja que Hinata le había dado. Y que era escrita por la letra de la ojiperla.

Su andar fue rápido al principio, pero poco a poco se fue debilitando debido al cansancio, cuando vio un letrero que le indicaba que había llegado a su objetivo, las fuerzas volvieron a su cuerpo y se apresuro una vez más.

Toco el timbre de aquella puerta, no sin antes recuperar la respiración y controlarse debido al temblor de todo su cuerpo, nadie abría esa puerta, volvió a tocar el timbre acompañado esta vez con golpes en la puerta. Nadie abría, no se daría por vencido, volvió a golpear la puerta escandalosamente al mismo tiempo que tocaba el timbre.

-YA VOY MALDITA SEA…- se escucho el grito dentro del departamento.- ¿QUE QUIERE?- dijo la persona que abrió la puerta bruscamente, al mismo tiempo que la sorpresa recorría su cuerpo delgado.- ¡Naruto!...- dijo el pelinegro.- ¿Qué, que haces aquí?...- pregunto-¿Cómo supiste donde…

-¿Que, que hago aquí?- Naruto miraba con el ceño fruncido a Sasuke.- esto es lo que hago aquí…- Naruto estrello su puño contra el pálido rostro de Sasuke. Provocando que este retrocediera.

-Pero que rayos…- Sasuke volteo a ver a Naruto, enojado y sin comprender la situación.

-Me debías ese golpe- dijo Naruto al mismo tiempo que tomaba al pelinegro de la playera.- Y también me debías esto desde hace mucho años…- Naruto, coloco sus labios sobre los fríos labios de Sasuke.

_Después de tantos años, volví a sentir tus labios sobre los míos, volvió a sentir tu calido aliento chocar con mi rostro…_

Sasuke aun no comprendía del todo lo que sucedía, cuando se despejo de aquel suave tacto que tenían sus labios, miro los ojos azules mirándolo, con ese brillo que recordaba desde que era niño, llevo sus manos al rostro de Naruto, tocándolo, tratando de comprobar que no estaba soñando, al darse cuenta que en verdad Naruto estaba ahí, después de tantos años, al fin estaba ahí, coloco una mano sobre la nuca del rubio y atrajo su rostro de Naruto hacia el suyo, dándole una vez mas otro beso pero esta vez mas ansioso.

Sasuke sin deshacer aquella caricia que recibía sus labios, cerro la puerta con la mano libre que le quedaba, para después colocarla en la cintura del rubio. Naruto tomo con ambas manos el rostro del pelinegro, y dirigido por Sasuke, comenzó a caminar por un pasillo, sin dejar de besarse, Naruto dio un gruñido al sentir que su cuerpo era impactado contra una puerta.

-Te amo…- susurro Sasuke al odio del rubio, comenzando a besar el cuello del rubio. Sasuke abrió aquella puerta, y entro en la habitación junto con el rubio…

----------------------------

_**Actualmente…**_

-Y de este sabor, también de este, y de este también…- decía Naruto arrogando Ramen instantáneo al carrito del supermercado. Mientras de tras de el caminaba el pequeño Kiba leyendo un manga.- ¿Y que tal te fue en el entrenamiento…?- pregunto Naruto una vez que ya estuvieron afuera del pasillo de comida rápida.

-Bien.- respondió el niño sin quitar la vista de la revista.

-Lo encontré…- decía Sasuke cargando una caja de latas de alimento para perro- espero que esta vez dure mas la comida de Akamaru.- Sasuke coloco la caja en la parte baja del carrito de súper mercado.- Akamaru como mas que tu dobe…

-Me estas comparando con un perro- reclamo Naruto inflando sus mejillas.

-NARUTO…- grito Sasuke, haciendo que Naruto se sobresaltara y Kiba quitara la atención de su revista- Venimos a hacer la despensa, comprar aceite, arroz, carne, leche, no solo RAMEN…

-Vamos teme, ahí ramen de muchos sabores, así que no ahí forma que te aburras de el…- sonrió Naruto.

-Solo toma uno de cada sabor y deja los demás en su lugar…- ordeno Sasuke.

-QUE pero tu estas loco, que tal si la próxima vez que venga ya no ahí…

-No creo que se incendie la fábrica que hace ese horroroso ramen, además el único que come eso en casa eres tú, así que no veo necesario que lleves 20 paquetes de cada sabor.

-Tienes razón llevare 30 de cada sabor, nunca se sabe si la fabrica de ramen se incendiara…- Naruto se disponía a tomar varios paquetes de ramen

-NARUTO- volvió a decir Sasuke en voz alta.

-Vamos, vamos ya dejen de sus niñerías- comenzó a hablar el pequeño Kiba- ahora Sasuke dirá que lleves dos de cada sabor, después Naruto dirá que 10, después Sasuke dirá que 3 nada mas, Naruto contestara que 7 de cada sabor… y entonces Sasuke dirá que 3 y ya, después Naruto te dirá 7 o duermes en el sillón por un mes… entonces Sasuke responderá que 5, y Naruto dirá que 7 y Sasuke dirá 5 o quien dormirá por siempre a lado de Naruto será Akamaru… entonces Naruto aceptara y dirá que 5.- Kiba dio un respiro hondo- así que Naruto toma 5 de cada sabor y vamonos.- el niño comenzó a alejarse de ellos- los espero en el área de postres…

-No cabe duda que es igual de astuto que yo…- comento Naruto con aire triunfante.

-Ya quisieras, si es astuto es gracias a que yo llegue a su vida justo a tiempo antes que tu le atrofiaras su sensible cerebro con tus ideas…

-Claro que no, acéptalo yo eh sido mejor padre que tu en estos años…- se defendió Naruto.

-Así pues yo no fui quien olvido ir a recoger a Kiba en su primer día de clases…

-No lo olvide, solo llegue un poco tarde por el.-se defendió el rubio

-Aja 5 horas y eso porque la directora hablo a la casa…

-Así, pues yo no fui quien olvido alimentar a Kiba la vez que Hinata tuvo que salir de la ciudad- recrimino esta vez Naruto.

-Yo estaba esperando que me dijera que tenía hambre.-explicaba Sasuke.

-Tenia un año Sasuke… los niños a esa edad no hablan…

-------------------------------

_**3 horas después…**_

-¿Ya llegamos…?- decía Sasuke desde el asiento del copiloto con los ojos vendados.

-Quieres dejar de preguntar, y solo callarte- respondió Naruto.

-Pues esta es la cuarta vuelta que le damos a la ciudad… según tú me vendaste los ojos y estas dando vueltas, solo par que no me diera cuenta que me llevaras a la colina a la que venimos cuando éramos niños…

-¿QUE?- pregunto exaltado Naruto- Como supiste que vamos allá…

-A mi no me puedes engañar…- sonrió de medio lado el Uchiha.

-Si como no… de seguro sobornaste a Kiba…

-El niño quería un auto de control remoto y yo quería saber que tanto se murmuraba Hinata y tu.- explico Sasuke.

-Ya llegamos- Naruto detuvo la camioneta. Sasuke bajo de la camioneta con los ojos vendados.- Esperate ahí, no remuevas…

Naruto se dirigió a la parte trasera de la camioneta, donde saco una canasta que le había dado Hinata antes de salir, Naruto se dirigió a lo alto de la colina dejando a Sasuke parado a un lado de la camioneta, fue nuevamente hasta donde Sasuke estaba, para quitarle la mascada que cubría sus ojos.

-Taran…- dijo Naruto estirando sus brazos en forma de un abrazo.

-¿Qué?- interrogo Sasuke- acaso me vas a enseñar otro planeta que nunca aparecerá.

-Eso me pasa por ser amable contigo…- dijo Naruto rodando sus ojos a un lado, mientras Sasuke sonreía.- Ven…- Naruto tomo la mano de Sasuke y lo llevo hasta donde la canasta estaba.

-¿Que ahí en la canasta?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Hinata preparo, chocolate para mí y para ti café, le dije que pasaríamos aquí la noche y por eso me preparo la canasta… también algo de comida- explico Naruto.- Eh cumplido con lo que te dije…

-¿Qué me dijiste?...- interrogo el pelinegro.

-Cuando me fui de aquí, te dije que regresaría para que viéramos a las liridas juntos de nuevo…- sonrió el rubio.

-Las luciérnagas del cielo…- dijo Sasuke abrazando a Naruto por la espalda.

_Las luciérnagas del cielo comenzaron a caer, por aquel oscuro cielo, esta vez juntos una vez mas…ahora viendo la luz de luciérnagas, para después esperar la luz del sol de un nuevo amanecer para ti y para mi, esta vez compartiendo el mismo camino… esta vez sin buscar tu sonrisa, porque ahora la tenia presente diariamente al despertar, Si mi vida pudiera repetirse pediría conocerte de nuevo, volvería a buscarte otra vez… _

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**N/A:** __Hola amigos mios, pues aca les dejo el capitulo final, ojala les guste, :) al igual que espero que anden de lo mejor, espero pronto escribir otro fanfic, de esta pareja, espero que la inspiración fluya y me llegue una nueva idea xD, pues el escribir de ellos a pesar de que amo esta pareja me es algo difícil… como una vez comente a alguien de aquí de Fanfiction que escribe sasunaru… "no me arrepirto de no escribir sasunaru, pues los que lo hacen, lo hacen excelente"… pero una noche de insomnio me vino la idea, y me aventure a escribi este fic… pues me es difícil llevar el carácter de sasuke, debido a lo frio que puede llegar a ser, como que Naruto es mas manejable… bueno eso creo yo xD… bueno les doy las GRACIAS a todos los se dieron el tiempo para lee este fic. De verdad gracias… sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes y espero que pronto pueda escribir mas sobre ellos dos :)_

_Cuidense mucho y hasta la proxima._

**

* * *

**


End file.
